Iron Flower
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After the quincy war, the Noble's General Council opts to use a specialized computer compatibility program to match clan leaders and powerful purebloods with mates to save the noble population. But when someone hacks the system, some...erm...interesting matches are made!...yaoi, mpreg Byakuya/Renji, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Ichigo/Grimmjow
1. Starting Over

**Hidden Flower**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(A fanfic for Shima-taicho31, borrowing her OC Shima Kurushimi and perhaps a few of his family members! Pairings in this story are Byakuya/Renji, Kurushimi/Tetsuya and Ichigo/Grimmjow! There is yaoi and mpreg, so don't read if mpreg's not your thing. Check out Shima-taicho's new story **_**Live and Love**_**, which features Byakuya/Ichigo and Kurushimi/Tetsuya!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

"What a damned mess," sighed Shima Kurushimi, brushing several errant brown strands of his hair out of his striking turquoise eyes and surveying the tumbled buildings and scorched earth around him, "If that bastard, Juha Bach wasn't dead, I'd kill him all over again..."

He watched for a moment as his men fanned out to search the ruins for survivors.

_What do they expect we'll find? The Sternritters killed almost everything in their path. It's lucky for the clans that we were shown the way to prepare ourselves. Too bad more of the clans didn't follow Kuchiki's lead. Our families and the Shiba clan are the only ones who weren't mostly decimated. There are almost too few pieces to pick up._

"Shima taichou!" called out a young male officer, "We have found some survivors. They are badly injured, sir."

He motioned to the small group of healers he had been protecting and watched as they flash stepped towards the officer. Kurushimi followed more slowly, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings and measuring the reiatsu in the area carefully.

"They're from the Kuchiki family," he heard one of the men tell the others.

Kurushimi frowned and moved closer, looking down at the faces of the three and pausing as his eye struck one of them. He wasn't sure why...the young man's face was beautiful, but different from the face of his former love. So, why, he wondered, did looking at him cause that same ache inside him? What was it that reminded him so strongly of that pain that had followed him for so long? He turned away to let the healers work on the three, trying to focus again on their surroundings, but oddly unable to focus anymore.

"What are you doing?" he heard one of his men ask stridently, "You know the council has said that the priority is to save the purebloods first! Treat these two and if they are all right, then him."

Kurushimi's frown deepened as he looked back and realized which survivor was being left untreated.

"But sir!" one of the healers objected, "Tetsuya-san is most badly hurt! By rules of triage that our division follows..."

"You heard me!" the officer snapped, "The order of the Noble's General Council is fully supported by Central 46. That trumps your division's rules of triage. You will treat Kuchikis Torio and Koji first."

"But...!"

"Excuse me, Sato Hisoka," Kurushimi said in a low, angry tone, "Did I just hear you say that the order of the Noble's General Council to deny care to the mixed bloods was more important than this healer's own orders from his taichou?"

"Uh...um, sir, I was just..."

"You were _just_ violating the orders of your own taichou to find and treat _all _survivors of the quincies' rampage," the third division taichou said icily, "And you may want to consider in addition that the person you are about to allow to die is the one whose evacuation instructions are the reason that our clans weren't completely destroyed! Kuchiki Tetsuya was the one who formulated the plans and method for the concealment of our women and children. Obviously, he and these attendants were defending their family when they fell! Now, you will stand down and allow the healers to treat them in the order and manner they decide is best!"

Not waiting for an answer, Kurushimi flash stepped to Tetsuya's side and knelt over him. He examined the young man briefly and made a sound of discontent at what he sensed.

"You must help him quickly now!" he ordered the nearest healer, "His reiatsu is abysmally low and is declining rapidly."

As the healer began the infusion, Kurushimi leaned over Tetsuya and patted his face gently to try to wake him. Tetsuya's lips parted and several unintelligible words escaped him. The third division taichou leaned closer and squeezed the injured man's hand encouragingly. Tetsuya's eyes opened and Kurushimi froze for a moment, falling heedlessly into the twin pools of deep sapphire.

"D-don't let them r-reach the ch-children!" Tetsuya whispered, "Th-there by the trees. We...we hid them!"

"Children?" Kurushimi repeated, "What were children doing out here during the offensive?"

"W-we were betrayed!" Tetsuya managed shakily, "The elders led the men against the attackers and we were helping the...the women and children of the clan to escape."

"Nobu," the taichou said quietly, summoning his third seat to him, "Go and take two healers to see to the children in those trees. Make sure none were harmed."

"Yes, sir!"

Kurushimi turned his attention back to Tetsuya, who was panting uncomfortably and beginning to lose consciousness again.

"Hey, don't think you're going to fade away now, youngster," he chided Tetsuya.

He removed a small flask he carried that still contained a measure of warm, fine green tea. He opened the flask and held it to Tetsuya's lips, lifting his head slightly. Tetsuya moaned softly as he managed a small amount, but then he paused, coughing.

"Easy there," Kurushimi chuckled, "It's only a bit of sake added to keep you warm."

"I don't drink alcohol," Tetsuya whispered, his blue eyes blinking slowly, "J-just a sip undoes me."

"Is that so?" the taichou asked, looking amused, "Well then, as the one who set you drunk, I will be sure to protect your honor, ne?"

He brought the flask to Tetsuya's surprised lips again.

"B-but...!" the blue-eyed noble objected.

"Shh, you really don't want to feel what those bastards did to your lovely body, friend."

"D-do we know each other?" Tetsuya asked, looking confused.

"Sadly, I have never actually seen your face," Kurushimi admitted, "But I have heard of the very capable Kuchiki Tetsuya, who guards Kuchiki Byakuya and is head of security at Kuchiki Manor."

"And y-you are?"

"Shima Kurushimi," the taichou announced, smiling charmingly, "I am pleased to meet you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya blushed instantly at the more intimate use of his name.

"Thank you, Shima-sama," he said gratefully, "I apologize for not recognizing you."

"Well, you did get beaten senseless protecting those children, didn't you? I think that sin is forgivable after all."

His handsome turquoise eyes twinkled and he continued to smile in a way that made Tetsuya blush all over.

"Again, I thank you, Shima-sama."

"Please," the elder man insisted, smiling warmly, "Call me Kurushimi."

But he received no answer as Tetsuya's pretty blue eyes glazed over, then closed.

"Hmmm, you weren't kidding when you said you can't handle alcohol, ne? Ah well, luckily for you, I am a man of my word. Your honor is safe with me, _Tetsu-hana_!"

He rose and looked around again, turning Tetsuya over to the returning healers.

"Damn..." he muttered, "Sometimes it's a pain to be honorable."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sure he's going to be all right," Renji said bracingly, following on Byakuya's heels as the Kuchiki heir set a grueling pace over and around the broken remains of the Seireitei's buildings, "They did say the healers had reached him and they found the group of children Tetsuya and the others were guarding, unharmed."

"I am aware," Byakuya said shortly, "but I heard it in the messenger's voice. Tetsuya has sustained serious injuries."

"Then, we'll make sure he is healed," Renji insisted, "I can go back and wait for Orihime to..."

"Orihime is in no condition to be healing anyone. As much as she is a courageous girl, she was injured, herself. I can heal Tetsuya, but we must first reach him."

Renji sighed in resignation and remained close at his taichou's side, loathe to leave Byakuya for a moment after all they had endured.

_I'm not going to forget that As Nodt trashed him, partly because at that time, I wasn't strong enough to protect him. It was my job as his fukutaichou to take care of him. I didn't do that, and my taichou nearly died. _

_Never again._

_I know Taichou's gotten stronger too, but that doesn't mean that he won't need my strength at some point. I'm going to make sure that strength's there for him, whenever he needs it._

"I feel his reiatsu," Byakuya said worriedly, "It is weak, but it is in this direction."

"Right, Taichou. I'm with you."

Byakuya focused sternly on the battered land ahead of him.

_He is in the presence of Torio and Koji, but if Tetsuya is down, then they may be badly hurt as well. And...to make matters worse, there was the order issued by the Noble's General Council and Central 46 for the protection of the surviving purebloods. As though the situation wasn't bad enough, he may not receive priority for care, because of his mixed blood._

Byakuya was brought out of his thoughts as Renji's voice sounding, the words mirroring his own reflections.

"Taichou, can you tell me something?"

"Hmmm?"

"Was that for real? What they sent in those hell butterflies from Central 46?"

Byakuya sighed unhappily.

"It was real," he confirmed.

"Man," Renji mused, his red-brown eyes flaring softly, "Like us peasants didn't already feel like we were pretty much nothing. I mean, I get the clans are important, but..."

"The war has taken a heavy toll on the clans," Byakuya acknowledged, "Much of the leadership was lost in the clans that did not adhere to Tetsuya's suggestions for preparation. And as a result, many clans stand on the verge of extinction."

"And now that they're desperate, they don't mind walking all over the guy who tried to help them, and who was responsible for saving thousands of lives," Renji said in a disgusted tone, "I don't mind them taking a piss on me. I'm used to that. But Tetsuya's the reason a lot of those old farts and their women and children are still alive."

"Do not forget too that Tetsuya left the safety of the encampment to defend those who would not even listen to him beforehand."

"They were idiots," Renji huffed unhappily, "and now a lot of them are dead idiots. Sadly, the ones who are alive are just continuing the insanity."

"That is why you and I are here," Byakuya concluded, "Tetsuya was here for us. Now, we will be there for him."

The two slowed as they spotted a group of men, women and children ahead of them, and Byakuya's face lit up.

"Those are relatives from our family!" he exclaimed, "Those children are the ones he was protecting."

They flash stepped to where women and children were being loaded onto a wheeled transport, but several Gotei officers stood in the way of a man carrying Byakuya's unconscious cousin.

"I told you to get out of my way or I will knock you out of it!" a male voice shouted.

"I am sorry, sir!" one of the officers said, still blocking his way, "It's Central 46 orders to get all purebloods to safety first, then tend to the others."

"You get out of my way, you bastard!"

"Shima taichou," Byakuya said sternly, making the officers present snap to attention.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama," said the officer who had been objecting, "We were just explaining to Shima taichou the order from Central 46 that all pureblood..."

"I am the head of the highest ranking household and I am telling you to ignore that order."

"S-sir?"

"You are aware that my cousin is responsible for most of the people you see here still being alive, are you not?"

"I understand that, sir. And I don't agree with the order either, but..."

"You will disregard that order and bring my cousin with the women and children he rescued," Byakuya said coldly, raising his reiatsu until the other officers were cringing.

"Y-yes sir," the officer stammered.

Byakuya, Renji and the man carrying Tetsuya moved forward unimpeded and joined the others aboard the transport. Kurushimi laid Tetsuya down on the wooden surface, removing his haori and placing it under the young man's head as a makeshift pillow.

"Thank you for looking after my cousin," Byakuya said quietly, his tone cordial, but stopping short of wholly welcoming.

"Well, Tetsu-hana was responsible for protecting many members of both our clans, Byakurai."

Byakuya flinched at the casual use of odd nicknames the man so favored, but knowing the futility of the effort, did nothing to stop him.

"In any case, you did a service to me and to my clan by seeing that he was rescued and treated. I am grateful."

"Oh, no problem," Kurushimi said, smiling roguishly, "though I did set the poor boy drunk unintentionally. Sorry."

"What?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "You...?"

"When I arrived, your cousin woke and was in a sorry state. He was in a bit of pain and I was the only one available to heal him. He seemed to be in significant discomfort and we were short on anything to dull it."

"And you _just happened _to have some...?"

"Sake," Kurushimi provided, "I was carrying some warmed green tea with sake, _for medicinal purposes_, of course."

"Of course," Byakuya repeated dryly, "And you probably neglected to warn Tetsuya of the content of your flask, ne?"

"Sadly, yes, it slipped my mind. I was rather worried for him."

"Worried over a young man you just met?" Byakuya inquired archly.

"He is a very lovely young man, Byakurai."

Byakuya winced and glared.

"As I said, I am grateful for your assistance, but I will take over Tetsuya's care from now on. I will have him returned home to the manor."

"Oh, I don't think so," Kurushimi said, clearing his throat softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was in the area and happened to see that Kuchiki Manor was nearly leveled."

"My home was...?"

"Mostly destroyed, like the rest of the Seireitei," the Shima leader confirmed, "but luckily, a good portion of my home is still standing."

"Tetsuya can go to the fourth division," Byakuya said curtly, "That is where they are taking the women and children."

"And if he goes there, you know that he will receive the same lack of treatment he was being given out in the field. He won't get that in my home."

Byakuya let out a frustrated breath.

_The Shimas are so much like their cousins, the damned Shibas. They might as well have the same name..._

"Byakurai, you, Ruru-nii and Renren-nii are also welcome to stay in my home until yours is in better order...so that you can also watch over Tetsu-hana."

"Thank you for the offer, but..."

"If you were going to suggest you would stay at your division, you should know it..."

"...was damaged?" Byakuya inquired.

"More like _decimated_," Kurushimi chuckled, "But don't worry. As I said, I have most of a house and we have plenty of food, medical supplies and good sake to go around. I am sure you will be comfortable, and it will be the best place for our Tetsu-hana to make a recovery, ne?"

"Yes, well...it seems to be the only option for us," Byakuya sighed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Kurushimi smiled charmingly, glancing at Tetsuya's lovely sleeping face out of the corner of an eye.

"The pleasure is mine, Byakurai!" he said, making Byakuya wince and scowl again.


	2. Angelito

**Chapter 2: Angelito**

"Where are we going?" Ichigo yawned sleepily, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as he followed his cousin down the debris strewn street, "It's too early to be up and around. Everyone's still sleeping but us...oh, and maybe Byakuya, who _never_ sleeps."

"_Casa de Locos_," Kukaku chuckled.

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking confused.

"Shima Adobe," Kukaku explained, "Our cousin sent a hell butterfly saying they found some injured Kuchikis that need a little help. With Orihime still out of commission and the healers scattered far and wide, they need an extra hand."

"Are Byakuya and Rukia okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Oh, they're fine," Kukaku said, smirking, "Although, because Kuchiki Manor was nearly destroyed except for the gardens, Byakuya and his bunch are now guests of Shima Adobe."

"They're staying with Kurushimi?" the Shiba heir mused, trying to imagine the straight-laced and proper Byakuya among his cousin's more festive relations, "How's that working out?"

"Well, it's only been one night and Byakuya's focus has been on his cousin, Tetsuya."

"What happened to Tetsuya?" Ichigo asked, his face paling, "Wasn't he guarding the family during the war?"

"Yeah," Kukaku confirmed, her smile fading, "It's because of him that they still _have_ a family."

"Is Tetsuya all right?"

"He will be, although you know his stallion, Arashi, who is usually outside his body, had to join with him to keep him alive until help came. Seems that somehow information was leaked to the Vandenreich about where the Kuchikis were concealing the women and children. Tetsuya and the elders were guarding them, but a killer force of soldats and two officers attacked the hideout. From what I hear, Tetsuya lured the enemy into thinking that they had the women and children cornered. But he was using his waterforms as a decoy while the elders positioned themselves to attack and several guards led the women and children to safety. When the soldats burst into the chamber to slaughter the women and children, Tetsuya shattered his waterforms and laid waste to the group. Then, while the elders fought off the two officers, Tetsuya went to join the ones protecting the family. Lucky for them. Turns out there was a third quincy officer that saw through the ruse and went after them. Tetsuya ordered the innocents into the brush and faced down the quincy himself. He put the bastard down, but he and those two attendants, Torio and Koji, were all badly injured."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, his eyes sad as he thought of Tetsuya's gentle cousin being hurt by the savage invaders, "Byakuya told me once that Tetsuya had all the power of a captain, but even if the rules of the family had allowed him to enter the military, he wouldn't have. Tetsuya only ever raises his sword to defend the home and people he loves. He hates fighting."

"Yeah, well at least he has the sense to know that he can't protect his freedom or anyone else's unless he's strong enough and willing to defend it."

"Uh-huh. I just hope he'll be okay."

"Well," Kukaku said as they continued walking, "You can check in on him and the others yourself when we get to Shima Adobe."

Ichigo yawned again and continued walking, squinting as the sun invaded his eyes. He blinked and turned his head aside, then frowned and stopped walking. A few steps ahead of him, Kukaku sensed his hesitation and stopped too, looking back at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Maybe," Ichigo said uncertainly, "Do you see something over there? I thought I felt a familiar reiatsu for a second."

"You sensing reiatsu that I didn't?" Kukaku teased him, "Not likely. The only thing you'd sense better than me is your lover, and you don't yet have one of those."

"Will you shut up? I'm being serious!" Ichigo exclaimed, flash stepping away into the wreckage of a crumbled building.

"Ichigo!" Kukaku complained, "Get your ass back here, will you? We don't have time for wild goose chases...aw, hell..."

She sighed unhappily and flash stepped after him.

"Are you watching where you're going? This building could finish falling down any minute. Hey! Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo followed the thin strand of reiatsu he had sensed, honing in on a place where a wall had collapsed and made a pile of debris on the broken floor.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo moved closer, closing his eyes and sensing again the thin strand that had teased him. When he looked more closely, he saw a flash of bright blue.

"Huh, looks soft...like..."

He moved forward and studied the blue strands more closely, frowning, then stiffening as he realized.

_Holy hell! That's a person!_

He moved the top portions of the debris carefully, focusing on that tiny strand of life as he worked and willing it to remain.

"Hey, I've got you now. Hang in there, all right? I know you might be too weak to answer, but I know you're there. I'm going to save you."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the debris pile moved slightly and dust rose around them.

"F-fuck you, Kurosaki..." a male voice groaned.

Ichigo's already wide eyes rounded further.

"Grimmjow?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji groaned as the morning light invaded the room he slept in, and rolled over to escape the brightness. He encountered a feeling of sleepy disorientation as he bumped into something soft, pleasantly warm and sweet smelling. His arms wrapped around the other person instinctively and the person made muffled sounds of waking.

Then, the redhead remembered...

_We had to share beds because there weren't enough rooms or beds for everyone._

_OH SHIT!_

"Eh...!" he exclaimed shakily, sitting up quickly and his heart pounding.

_I am so dead!_

The other person sat up too and fixed a pair of piqued grey eyes on him.

"S-sorry, Kuchiki taichou!" Renji apologized hastily, "I didn't...I mean, I just...I just forgot where I was. Sorry!"

Byakuya's eyes blinked slowly and he noticed suddenly that Renji's yukata was undone and completely opened. Renji noticed at the same time and hastily tied it closed, muttering another apology, his face turning as red as his hair.

"It's fine," the noble said off-handedly, turning his lovely face away so that Renji couldn't see he was blushing too, "Though gladly, I don't remember anything like that happening when we slept close together on the battlefield before."

"Y-yeah, sorry. I just...was very relaxed last night after Kuri-kuri introduced us to the Tequila."

"Ah," the Kuchiki heir sighed disapprovingly, "I see. Well, I hope no other shocking things happened while you and those other drunken men flailed about to the raucous music that kept me up half the night. It seems wrong when we are recovering from such a violent and destructive conflict."

Renji let out a soft, guilty breath and deflated slightly.

"Yeah," he said more softly, "I didn't mean to act in a disrespectful way, sir. Kuri-kuri said that we needed something to raise our energy for rebuilding. He said that we couldn't just focus on the bad things, but we needed to be glad we're still alive and able to dance to loud music."

"Hmmm."

"Sorry, Taichou. I won't let it happen again," Renji assured him, watching as Byakuya rose and started towards the dressing area.

The noble was halfway there when Renji spoke again, stopping him.

"Hey, I know you usually have Torio to dress you," Renji said, "But he and Koji are both still recovering. I've watched them do it for you, so...do you want me to dress you, Taichou?"

Byakuya looked back at him wordlessly for a moment.

"That is a thoughtful gesture, thank you, Renji," he said finally.

"No problem," the redhead said, joining the noble.

Byakuya positioned himself quietly in front of the mirror and Renji moved closer and reached for the tie at his waist.

"Besides," Byakuya went on, his dark eyes perfectly calm and serious, "you did just let me see you naked. If you are so comfortable with me, I can feel comfortable with you seeing me naked as well."

Renji froze and the already noticeable flush on his tanned skinned flared more brightly. Sweat broke out on the redhead's too warm flesh and his hands trembled as he forced them to remove Byakuya's yukata. He was instantly stricken by the attractive expanses of sweetly scented white flesh.

_Oh my god, he's gorgeous!_

Renji swallowed hard and made himself move again. He carefully draped the yukata over a chair, then picked up each piece of the Kuchiki heir's uniform in the order his attendants always did, and giving special attention to smooth out anything that wrinkled or caught as he worked. Byakuya's eyes remained trained on the mirror, but when Renji's were averted, he stole curious glances at the handsome redhead. Renji slid the white, fingerless gloves onto each slender hand, then slipped the expensive hair decoration into the silken strands of raven colored hair. He moved around the noble, checking the fall of his clothing, then nodding approvingly.

"How was that, Taichou?" Renji asked, smiling, "Did I do that all right?"

Byakuya looked himself over, turning slightly, then nodding approvingly.

"Yes, it looks as it should."

Renji started to turn out of the dressing area, but was stopped by a slender hand catching his shoulder and soft lips nearly touching his blushing earlobe.

"However," Byakuya said very softly, freezing the redhead in place, "you will want to be sure that you do not pause so long staring when you first bare me next time...and...you would be wise to avoid touching the soft skin on my wrists that is usually covered by the gloves. All of my attendants are aware that because it is so often covered and almost never touched, it is a powerful erogenous zone."

Renji went breathless, staring sightlessly as Byakuya exited the dressing area and room, leaving him unable to move. A moment later, his eyes rolled back and his legs collapsed, sending him crashing to the floor. He remained on the floor for several minutes before a pair of scampering feet sounded in the bedroom and a girl's voice stirred him.

"Ren-ren-chan?"

Renji moved sluggishly and groaned, opening his eyes to meet the dark-haired girl's friendly green ones.

"Oh...h-hey there, Lupita," he greeted her, "What's goin' on?"

The little girl put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Ren-ren-chan, have you been in the tequila with Uncle again?" she accused him.

"I wish," Renji mumbled, collapsing again.

"Ren-ren-chan? Ren-ren-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"There now," Aderia said soothingly, her practiced fingers smoothing healing salve along the edges of a partially healed wound on Tetsuya's bared side.

She followed the treatment with an added infusion of healing reiatsu.

"I know that hurts, _mi angelito_," she cajoled him as Tetsuya quivered softly and groaned, "Wars are terrible things, aren't they? Yes, it's horrible when war threatens and _los hombres jòvenes_ like you who are usually peaceful and gentle must fight. But you protected the women and children of your family, didn't you? And that's why you are our _angelito_. You watch over the ones who cannot fight...the little ones who should never be sad and afraid like that. Just your presence makes them feel safe and smile again. Rest now, the fighting is over."

She heard approaching footsteps and looked back over her shoulder, where her mother and brother were entering the room.

"_Mamà_?"

"I have brought him some crushed _paletas_. Byakuya said that he is very fond of icy sweets. I thought this might get him to eat something."

Magdelina turned back as a messenger joined ran into the room behind them. Kurushimi joined Aderia at Tetsuya's bedside and the two siblings carefully turned the injured noble onto his back. Tetsuya gasped and his blue eyes flew open.

"Oh!"

"There now, easy," Aderia said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, _angelito_, we have to sit you up a little to eat."

Tetsuya grimaced and turned his head away as the young woman offered him a mouthful of the sweet, icy treat.

"Who can eat when you're hurting like the devil, ne Tetsu-hana?" Kurushimi sighed, taking out his flask, "At least let me add something to dull his pain, _Deripie_."

"Don't you dare!" Aderia scolded him, "_Mamà_ will kill you! _Angelito_ is not like your drinking, dancing bunch of _alborotadores_! He is a gentleman from a good, proper family. You will treat him with respect or Mamà will not be the only one to hurt you for it!"

"Aderia, please come with me," Magdelina called to her daughter, "Kukaku and Ichigo have brought in a wounded soldier."

"Coming Mamà!"

Aderia turned back, wearing a warning expression.

"You behave with him or you'll answer to me!" she snapped.

Kurushimi chuckled good-naturedly, brushing off the rebuke and looking down into Tetsuya's hazy blue eyes.

"Her heart's in the right place, but she's too uptight," he said, slipping a small measure of the mixed tea and sake into the frozen, crushed fruit, "Try this now, Tetsu-hana. We'll chase the pain away, ne?"

He reached over with one hand and stroked Tetsuya's cheek gently, then brought a spoonful to the noble's lips. Tetsuya's sapphire eyes blinked sluggishly and he flinched as the cold food touched him. His lips parted and he accepted a small bite of the icy mixture. His breaths quickened for a moment, then his eyes blinked slowly again and he accepted another bite.

"You see, you know what's good for you," Kurushimi said approvingly, stealing a bite before feeding Tetsuya another, "I know you aren't partial to alcohol, but when pain blocks aren't holding it off, you have to do something, ne?"

He laughed softly as Tetsuya accepted several more bites more eagerly.

"You do like sweets," Kurushimi said approvingly, "When you're better, you should try Mamà's _arroz con leche_. I think you would like that too."

"Shima taichou?" Byakuya said from the doorway, "What is that you are giving to my cousin?"

"Eh," Kurushimi answered, smirking, "just some crushed _paletas_. You did say that Tetsu-hana was fond of icy sweets, ne?"

"I did," Byakuya affirmed, moving closer and observing as Kurushimi fed the younger man the last bite.

He caught the slightest hint of alcohol and his frown deepened.

"Ah, he is finished. I should see about getting him some more."

"Very well," Byakuya answered, glaring meaningfully at him, "Just be sure the next batch has no _added ingredients_."

"R-right, well, Tetsu-hana, I will see you."

"Arigatou, Kurushimi-sh-sama," Tetsuya managed softly.

Byakuya sighed in annoyance as the other man left. He looked down at Tetsuya's slightly flushed face and dazed expression.

"Baka..." the Kuchiki heir complained, "the last thing you need is to be drunk on top of everything else."

"W-well, I don't h-hurt s'much," Tetsuya said, blinking to try to stop the room spinning, "He w-was right. The pain block w-wasn't working s-so well. He m-meant no harm, B-byakuya-s-sama."

"He never does," Byakuya said dryly, "But not to worry. Crews are already at work building up a temporary shelter for us at home. We will not have to stay here much longer."

"It will be g-good t'go home," Tetsuya sighed sleepily.

"Rest, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said, squeezing his hand gently.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and started to drift off again, only to come awake a few moments later, afflicted with a bout of hiccups.

"Ugh..." he groaned, hiccupping again.

"Hmmm, it seems that your brilliant host did not think of this when he slipped that drink into your food, did he?" Byakuya mused sarcastically, "Typical..."

He shook his head and leaned forward to gently infuse Tetsuya's body with healing reiatsu as Tetsuya hiccupped several more times, before falling into a deeper sleep.

When he was sure that Tetsuya slept deeply, he let out a longer sigh and brought Tetsuya's limp hand to one soft cheek.

"I am glad you survived," he whispered, "You have served our family well...and even if the elders do not honor you properly for that, you know that I do, Tetsuya."


	3. The Slow Remaking

**Chapter 3: The Slow Remaking**

**(A/N**Just a heads up that the little scene in the chapter about Hideaki and Kurushimi is based on Shima-taicho31's story, _First Love_. Give it a read! It's building a background for Kurushimi and his connection to the Kuchiki family. Also, I know that there's no tilde over words that there should be. My keyboard won't let me use it, so I wasn't able to put it in. I didn't forget. Also, sorry about the lack of shout outs until now. I am recovering from my dental surgery, but had an infection and fever that mucked things up and left me feeling pretty poorly for a few days. I am on the mend, but still only eating soft foods a week after the darned surgery. I really look forward to being able to eat something substantial soon! Anyhow, Thanks to Fairy kakera (Merci. Je suis content que vous l'aimez!), Lochness Nessie (Then, you will be happy. More Grimmy and Ichi ahead!), Anon (Here you go, kiddo!), Winterheart2000 (Thank you, sweetie!), Kittykins (I like the differences in the three couples and hope to play that to the fullest.), Picklez80 (Yes, Renji will soon GET THE POINT! lol), Kamelcake (lol, tell me when your birthday is. I'm working on a few requests for birthdays!), Shima-taicho31 Kuri-kuri is priming sweet Tetsuya for the future, I think!), Aizenfan6969 (Yes, yes, updates galore!), Willow (You've got it. More is on the way!), Kyuumihaira (Yup, and Grimmkitty is going to be feisty!), Sakurayuri89 (Yay! Glad you like it!), No Name (Heehee! Grimmy will be dragged into the thick of things now!), Yaodai (Yeah, the nobles have pretty much got to do something or die out, so they're working at it, but their means of matching couples is about to go very awry. That will happen soon! And yes, Renji will be Renji. He and Byakuya will grow in their roles as we move closer to the mass lovemaking of the nobles (Hope someone's standing guard on the gates during that!), AsorenRM (Ichigo is in the house! So glad you love the story!), Sachiko Heiwajima (Yup, lots of hilarity blended with some tender, sad moments and a little good action...lots to like.), TehWonderer (Here's that next update!), and ShariBerry89 (Yup, there's lot of trouble coming up (Did you know the name of Renji's horse in this chapter is Japanese for 'trouble?' You'll see why!) Love you all! Spunky)**

"_Dios mìo_!" Aderia exclaimed, giving the injured blue-haired man in front of her a disbelieving stare, "Ichigo, is that...a hollow?"

"Yeah, I'm a hollow," Grimmjow snapped irritably, "What of it? I can't move. You want to kill me, lady? Go ahead. I can't fight you."

"Knock it off and don't be impolite to my cousin," Ichigo chided the hollow, "Aderia, this is Jaegerjaques Grimmjow. He's one of the former Espadas..."

"I'm _still_ an Espada...one of the _vasto lordes_. You have a problem with that?"

"Can it, Kitty-cat!" Kukaku reprimanded him, making Grimmjow flinch as she tightened a bandage around his injured arm.

"Ow! Fuck, you did that on purpose, you spiky-haired...OW!"

"You really shouldn't piss her off," Ichigo said reprovingly.

He glanced at the spellbound Aderia and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Grimmjow is on our side now."

"That's a matter of opinion," Grimmjow snapped, "I do what I choose to do. No one orders me around!"

"Actually, the new King of Hollows _does_ order you around," Kukaku corrected him, "And he ordered you Espadas to improve relations and cooperation between the shinigamis and the hollows."

"Like I give a flying..."

He winced and glared as Ichigo's hand covered his offending mouth.

"Hey, why don't you stop swearing in front of the ladies, okay?"

"Wha...? That Shiba bitch swears more than I do! Don't pull that crap with me!" Grimmjow roared.

"So what. Have a few manners, especially in front of Aderia. She's not used to being around hollows in the first place. You want her to think they're all as bad mannered as you?"

"Most of'em are worse," Grimmjow sighed, leaning back against the pillows, "A hollow's a fucking rude and dangerous being, end of story."

He glanced at Aderia and gave her a crooked smile.

"Sorry, _Senorita_," he drawled, "Didn't mean to offend an actual lady."

"I won't take offence," Aderia said, leaning forward to address a wound on the blue-haired man's shoulder, "as long as you don't speak that way in front of the little ones."

"The little ones?" Grimmjow repeated, frowning, "Little whats? You got vermin around here you're friendly with or something?"

"Just you," Kukaku said under her breath.

"Hey!" the sexta Espada objected, "What the hell?"

"Take it easy. She was just teasing you," Ichigo chided him, "You know she's gonna do that."

"Man, I can't wait until I'm fixed up and out of here. Being around her is going to drive me bat-shit crazy!"

He flinched and bit his tongue as a little girl scampered in and skidded to a halt, her large brown eyes fixed on the equally staring hollow.

"S-sorry," Grimmjow apologized.

"_Prima Aderia_," the little girl said breathlessly, "so there is a hollow soldier from the war here?"

"Yes, Lupita," Aderia answered, glancing at Grimmjow, "As you know, the war with the quincies took a large toll on the hollow world, as well as our own. We were all nearly destroyed. At one time the hollows were considered our enemies and we were at war, but now the Gotei is trying to maintain peace with their world."

"Did you get injured in the war, fighting quincies, mister?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow affirmed, "But it's okay. I trashed the bast...erm...quincies I was fighting, so they're not going to bother you."

Lupita grinned.

"You must be very brave," she complimented him, before giving her message to Aderia and exiting the room.

"More like he pissed me off," Grimmjow grumbled when he was sure the girl was gone.

"Thank you for curbing your tongue," Aderia said, smiling as she placed the last of the bandages.

"Yeah, well I can't promise no slips of the tongue in the future," Grimmjow said irascibly, "I'm a hollow. And in the end, a hollow can't really be anything but a hollow."

"But here, you will be a polite hollow," Aderia said, smirking, "Please excuse me. I have something to see to."

Ichigo and Grimmjow watched as she rose and washed her hands, then left them.

"Why aren't you that nice around me?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Maybe cause you're not a lady, you asshole."

"Nice..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is it, Mamà," Kurushimi inquired as he and Aderia followed Byakuya and Renji into Tetsuya's room.

"It is our _angelito_," Magdelina said worriedly, brushing several dark curls away from her teary eyes, "Kuchiki Tetsuya is missing!"

Byakuya's face paled and he looked down at the empty bed.

"My cousin is missing?" he repeated worriedly, "Since when has he been gone?"

"I only discovered it a few minutes ago," Magdelina explained, "I came in to check his bandages and infuse him again, and I found his yukata on the bed, as you see. He took the house guard's uniform that he was wearing when he fell. I had mended it for him. He must have put it on and slipped away, though I do not know how he would have gotten past our watch."

"She's right," Kurushimi mused, "Our guards are on high alert. I am sure he could not have escaped their eyes."

"Oh," Renji said, his smile still carrying a measure of worry, "then you don't know Tetsuya."

Kurushimi, Aderia and Magdelina exchanged curious glances.

"Tetsuya's ability allows him to take on a watery form that is very hard to see," Byakuya explained.

"_Dios mìo!_" exclaimed Aderia, "He should not be using any power right now. His spirit centers were badly tasked fighting that quincy! He could damage himself further. We must find him quickly."

Kurushimi looked back at Byakuya and Renji for a moment, then met his mother's and sister's gaze again.

"There are too many injured here to deal with," he decided, "You and Deripie must stay here and continue their treatment, Mamà. Byakurai, Renren-nii and I will go to look for Tetsu-hana. I am sure he hasn't gone far."

"Yeah, we'll find him," Renji assured the women.

"I know several places that we can look," Byakuya added.

"Come then, he is probably close by," Kurishimi reasoned, "Let's go and find him."

The three men flash stepped away, leaving the two women looking worriedly after them, and Kurushimi led Byakuya and Renji in the direction of the stables.

"We'll go faster on the spirit steeds," Kurushimi explained, "Your Ikazuchi is here now, Byakurai, and Renren-nii, your Yakkaigoto came in last night."

"I'm surprised the little freak survived the war, let alone having the sense to find his way to me," Renji said dryly, "But are you sure we really need to use him? It's less trouble for me to flash step."

"Shima taichou is right," Byakuya said firmly, "You know that Tetsuya has a fondness for nature. There are many places he could be and we'll reach them faster using horses who are used to traveling through the area."

"Ugh," Renji huffed as they reached the stable and headed for the paddock, "What a pain..."

A small smile lit Byakuya's lips as his tall paint stallion noticed his presence and trotted over, nickering in greeting.

"Ikazuchi," the Kuchiki heir said quietly in return, bounding lightly onto the horse's back.

A lovely silver Andalusian stallion approached them next and nuzzled Kurushimi's cheek affectionately.

"Ah, Ambrosio," he chuckled, patting the horse and climbing onto his back.

Renji scowled, noting that the last horse in the paddock, a very tall brown stallion with large cinnamon colored eyes and brazen black, zebra-like stripes across his face and hindquarters, was making no attempt to approach them, but extending his long neck over the fence rail and swishing his pretty black tail as he lazily sniffed a flower.

"You want to get over here so we can get going, baka?" Renji called irritably.

The stallion snorted derisively, then, noting Byakuya's disapproving glare, turned and trotted to where Renji waited for him. He pranced restlessly, nearly dumping the redhead on the ground as he mounted, but Renji scowled and held on, loosing a string of obscenities and finally scrambling aboard.

"Renji, why don't you go to the manor, itself?" Byakuya suggested, "I will search the area of the lake and meadow, and Shima taichou can explore the northern grounds near the stables and family cemetery. We can meet at the manor in an hour, if we haven't found him."

"Works for me," said Kurushimi, nudging his horse into a gallop.

"Check, Taichou!" Renji called out, turning his steed towards Kuchiki Manor.

The three rode together across the rough land bordering the Shima estate, then through a section of open land, then they entered the Kuchiki estate and separated. Kurushimi watched for a moment as the other two men rode away, then turned his mount northward and moved onto a path lined with plum and sakura trees. He went first to the barn where Ikazuchi, Arashi and Yakkaigoto were normally stabled, only to find the barn in ruins, the wood burnt almost beyond recognition and the ground littered with ash coated debris. He moved into the trees, extending his senses and trying to pick up any trace of the missing noble, but was frustrated in the attempt. For well over a half hour, he continued his fruitless search, wondering to himself what could have made the young man do something so reckless.

_He knew well that he was in no shape to travel, even if he had Arashi. And Arashi is still inside him, meaning he has to know he is too weak for this. Why then? What would drive him to such a decision?_

He suddenly felt again that soft ache in his belly that he had felt upon first looking down at Tetsuya's lovely face...the same reaction he had suffered years before upon meeting his first love, Nagasaki Hideaki.

_He walked through the upper Rukongai, his thoughts focused on how strange it was that his mother had grown up in this district, surrounded by so many rough looking men. He was startled out of his thoughts by a small crash nearby and he looked over to see where someone had fallen while trying to stand on stacked crates to reach the roof of a house. He flashed stepped to the person's side, catching them lightly as the person tried to stand, lost their balance and almost fell. Smiling, he removed the box that had fallen over the person's head and was instantly stunned into dropping it there again as a bright flush ran across his face._

_It's...a boy?_

_He lifted the box again from the young man's head, feeling a strange ache in his belly as the youth smiled back at him._

_He's lovely...like a girl, but...he's a boy!_

"Hmmm, yes, that could be it, couldn't it?" he whispered aloud, "That would get me up when I was half dead."

He remembered then the story that Byakuya had told him about Tetsuya's past, his time in the prison, how he had been impregnated by a boy there, then the boy was killed in the storming of the prison.

_Tetsuya watched his lover die, then lost his child. I wonder if his disappearance had something to do with that._

_Byakuya said that the boy was buried in the family cemetery._

He glanced in the direction of the Kuchiki family cemetery and felt that soft ache in his belly again.

"Come, Ambrosio," he said softly, turning his stallion toward the cemetery.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gods, what the hell are you doing back here again, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow complained, "Don't you have anything better to do than hang around me?"

"Well," Ichigo said, smirking at the blue-haired hollow, "The ladies are attending other injured right now and I don't think you're a good influence on the young attendants in the family, so I thought I was a better choice for helping you eat."

He set the tray he was carrying on the nightstand beside the injured man's bed and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"I can do it myself!" Grimmjow complained, starting to reach for the tray, then groaning as pain made his limbs feel like they were splitting, "OW! F-fuck!"

"You see?" Ichigo sighed, "You would have offended the little kids who help out here, "You should let me help you. Your arms were broken and were only recently healed."

"Augh, fine, whatever!" the hollow grumbled, scowling as Ichigo picked up some food with the chopsticks on the tray and fed Grimmjow a bite.

The Espada grimaced, expecting it to be foul, but a moment later, a flood of delicious flavor spread out across his tongue and he moaned softly at how good it was and how it seemed to warm him from the inside out.

"Holy hell!"

"A-hem..."

"Eh...sheesh, I mean, it's good."

"Those are tamales made by Shima Magdelina. You like'em?"

"They're okay," Grimmjow said guardedly, "Better than chasing down small hollows to eat."

"Ugh," Ichigo muttered, wincing.

"Well, I am a hollow, you know."

"Yeah, well now you're a civilized hollow. You don't need to eat humans or other hollows. Besides, Magdelina-san's food is much better."

"You can say that again," Grimmjow admitted, "Of course no one ever said lesser hollows or humans actually _tasted _good. They're both pretty rancid. If I'd known that Senorita Magdelina would cook for me, maybe I would've been eating her tamales all along."

"Did someone say they enjoy my tamales?" Magdelina asked, entering the room with Lupita at her side, "How are you feeling, Espada azul?"

"Grr, da...erm...Could you just call me Grimmjow?" the hollow complained.

Lupita giggled cheerfully.

"When we were healing you, you changed to a kitty form. It was so cute, I asked Tìa Magdelina if we should call you Gato Azul!"

"It's not a kitty cat!" Grimmjow snapped, making the little girl giggle harder, "My resurreccìon is called Pantera! It's a panther, you mor...eh..._kid_!"

"Ichibun likes you!" Lupita announced, turning and skipping out of the room.

"Lupita!" Magdelina exclaimed, smirking at the blush that roared across the faces of the hollow and the Shiba heir, "That's not polite."

She was kidding, right?" Grimmjow demanded, "That crap's not true, is it?"

"What?" Ichigo yelled, "NO WAY! What, are you crazy? I just said that your Pantera form was cute, that's all! I didn't mean I like _liked_ you!"

"You'd better not, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! I just told you, it's not..."

"And my resurreccìon is NOT CUTE! If you really think it is, maybe I need to remind you that I can use it to tear your offending mouth off!"

"Oh yeah, let's see you try!" Ichigo countered.

"A-hem!" Magdelina said, tapping her foot and looking at them warningly.

"S-sorry, Senora!" the two young men said together.

"If you are all right Grimmjow, I will see to the other injured now."

"I'm actually doing fine," the Espada said in a more docile tone.

"Then, primo Ichigo will tend to you while you eat and Aderia or I will come back later to check on you again."

"R-right," Grimmjow sighed, sinking back against the pillows and looking defeated, "Whatever."

"Man, you really shouldn't piss her off," Ichigo warned him as Magdelina left the room, "She doesn't look it, but she can be scary if you misbehave, especially in front of the little ones."

"It's because of that little squirrelly brat that I misbehaved in the first place. She shouldn't have said..."

"She's a kid," Ichigo chuckled, "She didn't mean anything by it. It's fine."

"You sure?" Grimmjow asked, arching a skeptical eyebrow, "Cause I wasn't kidding that it would make you a pervert."

"Shut up," Ichigo said, shaking his head and feeding the hollow another bite, "Like I'd be interested in _you_!"

"Huh, you like my kitty-cat form," the hollow said smirking.

"Heh, I thought it was a panther," Ichigo laughed softly.

"Damned straight."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurushimi slowed his mount as he approached the broken gates of the Kuchiki Family Cemetery. He growled softly to himself, turned his head and spat on the ground, inwardly cursing those who would desecrate such a place. His insides clenched, remembering how, upon returning from the quincy battles, he was so relieved to find that their own family cemetery had escaped damage in the conflict.

_But the Kuchiki clan earned extra hatred for being the greatest of the Soul King's servants. Ywach didn't even consider calling them his own, once he absorbed the king. He wanted to hurt the king, to let him know that he was going to sweep away everything he had protected._

_That devil should be glad he's dead!_

He spat on the ground again, then slid down off his horse's back and walked towards the remains of the gates. As he reached them, his gut clenched again at the sight of the tumbled and broken headstones.

"Damn them!" he hissed softly, "May they go straight to _El Diablo_, all of them!"

Anger burned hot enough to make his reiatsu flare around him. He growled again and moved forward, then froze and placed a hand on his zanpakutou as a soft sob sounded somewhere ahead of him.

He rounded a turn and spotted what could only be Kuchiki Tetsuya, collapsed on the ground in front of one of the shattered headstones. He laid upon an offering of flowers Kurushimi suspected he must have picked to spread over his former love's grave to honor him. One hand tore at the grass and the other tightly clenched a piece of the broken monument. Heartbreaking sobs wracked the young man's body and he remained flat against the ground as Kurushimi approached him.

"I'm s-sorry, Naoki!" Tetsuya panted, using a dirty hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, "I didn't know they would do something so horrible! I'm sorry. I had to protect the family and we were attacked. I wanted to come back...to..."

He trailed off, descending into more inconsolable cries. Without thinking, Kurushimi listened to the strong impulse inside and dropped to his knees, pulling the surprised noble into his arms and holding Tetsuya tightly against his shoulder.

"Shh...shh...do not cry, Tetsu-hana. It is just stone. It can be rebuilt, and fresh flowers can be picked and laid on the grass here for him. I know it must have been shocking to find his monument desecrated in this way, but we will mend it. It can be undone. It can be undone. Don't despair."

Tetsuya relaxed against him as he continued to speak in soft, gentle tones and he let the elder man wipe his tears away. The hand that held the broken stone moved and Tetsuya held it up so that Kurushimi could see what was on it. He couldn't help but smile sadly at the carved image of a young, teenaged boy with large, gentle eyes and the kindest smile he had ever seen since Hideaki's.

"This is _tu amante_? Your Naoki?" he asked, tracing the carving with a reverent fingertip, "He is lovely, Tetsu-hana. I can see why you were smitten."

"You can't see what made me love him," Tetsuya sobbed softly, burying his face in Kurushimi's shoulder as he tried to compose himself.

"But you are wrong," the elder man countered, "His eyes and his smile are calm and gentle. They say that he never hurt a soul in his life, and that he loved you dearly to look at you with such affection. You...carved this from memory, Tetsu-hana?"

"Y-yes. But I don't know if I can again. It was damaged and it has been over a hundred years since I saw him."

"Shh...shh, that doesn't matter," Kurushimi assured him, "I know. I lost my first love too. And even after more than a hundred years, I remember him perfectly. You will remember too. And as soon as things are cleaned up a little, I will call on my cousin, Rigo. He is a stoneworker with centuries of experience. He will make a new monument for your lover."

"M-my h-husband," Tetsuya gulped, sniffing softly, "Naoki was..."

"But... you were...?"

"We went into the courtyard one day and we had a ceremony, just the two of us. We promised to love and honor each other forever and we kissed, then we went back to our cell and we made love. We were married. Byakuya confirmed it when he rescued me. He buried Naoki here for me as my husband...and when I lost my child, he was buried here too. It was on the marker, but the marker was destroyed."

"You...carved your baby's face as well?"

"N-no. The reiatsu dissipated without taking form," Tetsuya explained, "I could only put his name, Minori, and the day that he was born and died. There w-was nothing else."

"Well then, you still have what you need to remake his monument. Let me take that," Kurushimi said, accepting the piece of stone from Tetsuya's hand and wrapping it in a handkerchief, "I will see it is carefully preserved and a new marker made."

"Oh," Tetsuya said, blushing as he recovered himself slightly, "Y-you don't have to do that. I am s-sure Byakuya-sama will have it repaired. I...I shouldn't have reacted like that. It is just..."

"It is just all that guards a part of your heart," Kurushimi said, smiling sadly in a way that told Tetsuya he understood perfectly, "Come now, I will take you back home. You shouldn't have come here. You are barely able to walk and you came so far on foot. You must be exhausted."

"I know it was wrong," Tetsuya confessed, "but today is special. Today is the day that Byakuya-sama's forces came to rescue us. It is the day I lost my Naoki, then the little one that was part of both of us."

"Ah," Kurushimi said sadly, "I see then what made you act so rashly. But in the future, if you are so inclined to come here, just tell me and I will bring you myself."

Tetsuya managed a tentative smile.

"Really? What about your sister and mother?" he asked, calming noticeably.

"Eh, they will grumble and nag a bit, of course, but I am head of the household and you are my guest. If you want to come here, I will bring you, Tetsu-hana. So, do not cry anymore. Things will be well again soon. People all over the Seireitei are rebuilding, and we will too."

He paused as Byakuya and Renji appeared and entered the graveyard. Tetsuya remained kneeling on the grass, where he picked up the flowers that had fallen out of his hands, and he spread them more properly over his lost love's grave.

"Come, my _flor del hierro_ (iron flower), "We have done our grievances for now. It is time for you to rest."

"Are you all right, Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked as the other two men reached them.

"I will be all right," Tetsuya assured him, "It was just..."

"Ah yes, the day of the raid. I remembered while Renji and I were searching for you. That is why we came here. Would you like to ride back with me?"

"Eh, don't come down off your mount," Kurushimi said off-handedly, "I have him."

He lifted Tetsuya bridal style and set him aboard his stallion, then he mounted behind the younger man and held Tetsuya against his shoulder, nudging the spirit steed into a gentle walk.

"We'll go slowly," the Shima heir said as the other two horsemen joined them, "After all, you are hurt and shouldn't be out of bed."

But he had to admit it was a guilty pleasure, holding Tetsuya's soft and sweet smelling body against him all of the way home.


	4. Call to Nobility

**Chapter 4: Call to Nobility**

**(Thanks going out to Kamelcake (Here you go!), Aizenfan6969 (Yup, here's more!), Kittykins (I'm so glad you like the story! And Yakkaigoto makes another appearance in this chapter!), Picklez80 (Oh yes! Kuri-kuri is definitely smitten!), Periwinkle (You are very welcome!), Winterheart2000 (Aww, thanks!), Willow (I'm ALWAYS like that! lol), Yaodai (Ah yes, Grimmjow will be on his feet and back in the thick of things next chapter. And he, Renji and Ichigo will all be present at the 'noble hump day' ceremony! That will be fun...), Kyuumihaira (Hmmm, I think so!), and Shima-taicho31 (I made tamales after writing that. I'll bet they're not as good as Magdelina's would be, but what do you want? I'm Irish...lol) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

"_Angelito_, what were you thinking? We were worried out of our minds for you!" Aderia scolded Tetsuya as Kurushimi slid down off of his Ambrosio's dark silver back and helped the blue-eyed man down after.

Tetsuya inhaled sharply and ducked behind Aderia's amused looking brother as her loving tongue lashing continued.

"You know you are in no condition to be roaming around and wearing yourself out. And using your powers so soon was very reckless! Do you want us to be lighting candles in your memory?"

"Eh, go easy, Deripie," Kurushimi soothed his worried sister, "our Tetsu-hana had important business to attend to. It was a special day for him and his late husband. And tragically, when he went to lay flowers on his husband's grave, he found that the cemetery had been desecrated by the enemy."

Aderia sucked in a shocked breath and paled.

"Are you kidding me, brother?" she asked sternly, her pretty eyes flashing, "You should not play those games."

"I am not playing games," Kurushimi sighed, coaxing Tetsuya out from behind him and slipping an arm around the downcast Kuchiki.

He withdrew the wrapped piece of Naoki's headstone and displayed it to her, causing her to pale even more and cross herself almost violently.

"Th-they dared to desecrate the resting place of the dead?" she whispered in a horrified tone.

"They did," Byakuya confirmed, dismounting Ikazuchi and moving to Kurushimi's side, "You understand why."

Aderia nodded, but couldn't seem to find any more words. She moved towards Tetsuya, who tried to escape under Kurushimi's arm, only to be snagged and pulled into a warm, gentle embrace.

"I am so sorry for you, _angelito_! You must have been devastated to see something like that. Come, you have exhausted yourself. I am putting you back to bed this instant! Would you like some freshly made paletas? Pan dulce?"

Tetsuya smiled silently and nodded.

"_Both_?" Aderia asked approvingly, "I am so glad your appetite is returning!"

Kurushimi and Byakuya exchanged amused glances as Aderia herded the Kuchiki heir's cousin back to his room. Byakuya started to speak, but paused as a ringing howl of dismay sounded behind them, then a loud thud.

"You annoying little _horse pie_!" Renji as Yakkaigoto kicked up his heels and trotted away.

Byakuya sighed.

"Really, Renji..."

"I can't help what that stupid ass does!" the redhead complained, "I told you I didn't want to ride him. All he ever does is take great pleasure in humiliating me. Why the hell did you give that oversized donkey to me anyway?"

Byakuya's lips barely avoided a smile.

"I told you. Yakkaigoto comes from the herd of spirit steeds that my family has protected on behalf of the king for thousands of years. We have no choice about who they choose as family _hogosha_. Are you saying that you aren't happy he identified you to be a personal protector for me? I thought you were pleased. Honored, if I remember your words correctly. Usually, only family members are chosen by the spirit steeds as protectors of a head of household. As a commoner, your choosing by Yakkaigoto was very special."

"Yeah, I feel special every time that little freak throws me off and horse laughs at me!" Renji said, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off, "How am I supposed to be your protector with him throwing me off in the dirt whenever he feels like it?"

"It takes time to truly connect with and master the strength of a spirit steed, especially one that equals you in being headstrong as well as body strong," Byakuya said sedately.

"Hey!" Renji objected, "Now, that's not nice!"

"Ah, you are finally back!" Magdelina exclaimed, appearing out of the building to their right, "Did you find our _angelito_?"

"We did," Byakuya confirmed, "Tetsuya is fine. He was just visiting his late husband's grave to mark the day of Naoki's passing and the loss of their child."

"The poor thing! Where is he?"

"Deripie is taking care of him," Kurushimi reported, "and probably giving him an earful about frightening us like that. I think he won't be slipping away again any time soon."

"Come along then," Magdelina urged them, "It's time to wash up and eat. We've had more injured arrive who were too hurt to continue on to the fourth division. I am afraid we've had to double up even more on rooms. _Mijo_, you will share with our _angelito_ tonight."

"As you wish, Mamà," Kurushimi agreed, warding off the smile that teased his lips, "Whatever must be done so that we make room for everyone."

"That is very gracious. We've had to make a few people uncomfortable. Ichigo will be sleeping alongside the Espada azul."

"Heh, you probably should put some extra security around that room," Renji joked, "Ichigo's probably fine with it, but that Grimmjow...all he ever does is talk sh...er..._tough_ about taking Ichigo on."

"Well, he is badly injured and in no shape for fighting, so his more violent urges will have to wait," Magdelina said sternly, "I have impressed upon him the necessity to act civilized while he is our guest here at Shima Adobe."

"I'll bet that went over well," Renji muttered, making Byakuya clear his throat softly in reaction.

The three men followed Magdelina into the house and took turns washing their hands before joining the large group of family and recovering shinigamis in the massive room that had been filled with tables and benches to accommodate everyone. Young attendants walked down the rows of hungry shinigamis, setting out large bowls of beans and rice, freshly made flour and corn tortillas, plates piled with savory meats and more dishes filled with piping hot tamales and enchiladas.

"Oh my kami," Renji sighed contentedly, "Not much longer and I won't be able to fit into my uniform!"

"Not to worry, Abarai," Byakuya said calmly, "If you overindulge, we will simply adjust our training so we will burn off the additional energy."

"Eh...thanks, Taichou," Renji said dryly.

"And don't forget there will be dessert, then evening drinks and entertainment," Kurushimi added, smirking.

"M-maybe I'd better turn in early tonight," Renji said hesitantly, "I didn't feel so good after all of the merriment last night."

"I don't think it was the merriment you minded, so much as the hangover, my friend," Kurushimi chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to that."

Renji felt Byakuya's stern grey eye rotate towards him and laughed anxiously.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Shima taichou."

"Please," Kurushimi said graciously, "when we are here and you are my guest and off duty, it is _Kuri-kuri_."

"S-sure," Renji said, almost wilting under Byakuya's scathing glare.

"I do not usually encourage so much casual behavior with my subordinates," the Kuchiki heir commented, "As we will be taking our leave of you and returning to Kuchiki Manor and the sixth division as soon as the repairs are done..."

"You mean, when it has been rebuilt from scratch?" Kurushimi teased him.

"When repairs are complete, we will be returning home and he will not want to have picked up any unsavory habits."

Kurushimi grinned.

"I have heard it said that it takes thirty days to form or change a habit, Byakurai, so by that measure, Renren-nii has at least fifteen or twenty before he needs to worry, eh?" he laughed.

"Hmmm," Byakuya muttered, sipping at his tea and looking away.

The group looked up and Kurushimi and Renji smiled in greeting as Ichigo suddenly appeared and sat down with them, while Byakuya gave the Shiba heir a more reserved look of welcome.

"Ichibun, come and sit down!" Kurushimi invited him, "We were just wondering how you and your new roommate were doing."

"W-well," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his neck, "Grimmjow tried to get up and pulled out the stitches in his side. He kinda collapsed and passed out, so he doesn't know yet I'll be sleeping in his room."

"We'll have the attendants tape his claws so he can't scratch you, don't worry!" Kurushimi laughed.

"How are you two getting along?" Ichigo asked Renji, "You look like you haven't offended Byakuya enough for him to kill you or challenge you to a duel."

"No, not yet," Byakuya said dryly, "Renji is aware of proper boundaries, as I hope is our host, who will be sharing my cousin's bed tonight."

"I had nothing to do with that decision," Kurushimi said, raising his hands defensively for a moment, "Mamà chose the arrangements. She was probably protecting my honor."

"Just not Tetsuya's!" Renji whispered to Ichigo, making the Shiba heir giggle and choke on his food, "Have you seen how Kuri-kuri looks at him?"

Ichigo grabbed his glass of water and drank deeply to recover himself.

"Were you saying something, Abarai?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah, no, Taichou, nothing," the redhead said hastily, a flush rising on his face and throat.

"Hmmm," Byakuya said disapprovingly.

"You'd better not piss him off," Ichigo whispered back, "He'll make you pay for it tonight!"

"Like you'll be paying Grimmjow back for pissing him off by still existing!" Renji fired back.

"Byakurai, have you received a message yet from the Noble's General Council?" Kurushimi asked, changing the subject.

"No," Byakuya answered, his frown deepening slightly, "But I have been hearing suggestions that the burden on the noble houses caused by the war losses is very great. We have a new king, of course, but the numbers of child-bearing couples throughout the clans, especially the great clans that were targeted by Juha Bach, have dwindled considerably. I believe they are now sending liaisons to all of the noble houses to count the viable females and males so that they can make a recommendation as far as what will be expected to grow our numbers."

"Sounds like you guys will be having a lot of weddings soon," Renji commented, glancing over at Rukia as she sat down on the other side of the table, "Luckily for Rukia and me, we aren't noble, so we won't get caught up in all of that."

"Oh, I don't know, Renren-nii," Kurushimi said, smirking, "you and Ruru-nee are both powerful fukutaichous. It is possible one of the clans in need will consider requesting your...ahem...services."

"What?" the two squawked nervously.

"Don't worry," Byakuya said, glaring at Kurushimi, "For a commoner to be chosen, they would first have to exhaust all pureblood prospects, then those with more than half-noble lineage, then the half-bloods and less. While Kurushimi, Ichigo and I will all be mated to someone, it is questionable that we will be forced to include even the half-bloods or less."

"Looks like Tetsuya's off the hook," Renji concluded, "You did say that he didn't want to be married again, ne Taichou?"

"Yes," Byakuya said in a somber tone, "It isn't just that he doesn't want a partner, though. Tetsuya was injured and lost his first child. The healers were clear that additional attempts to have children could endanger him. So, it is better he is not included."

"I would rather that _I_ would not be included," sighed Kurushimi, losing his smile for a moment, "I share Tetsu-hana's feeling about taking another mate after losing my first love."

He slipped his flask out from within his clothes and poured a measure into his tea, then took a swig.

"But...if you are a clan leader, you do what is best for the clans, isn't that right, Byakurai?"

"It is."

Ichigo sighed heavily and rested the side of his face on one hand.

"Well, at least you two kinda know what you're in for," he complained, "I've never even been in love, let alone married, and now I have to get married and have babies, just like that? And how are they going to pick who gets who? Do the leaders all get together and play 'Let's Make a Deal?' or what?"

"Oh, the Noble's General Council is more up to date than that," Kurushimi informed him, "They have a computer that the Grand Councilor and his cabinet will load with the names of all of the eligible persons, as well as extenuating circumstances, such as not pairing with clans that are at odds with another or regarding things that will have to guide certain matches."

"The whole thing makes me feel kind of sick," Ichigo said unhappily.

"Well, maybe you can knock up your hollow roommate tonight and save yourself having to get married at all," Renji giggled, "How dead _would_ he be for making an heir with a hollow?"

"Well, I suppose if Grimmjow was of hollow nobility or royalty, they might not kill him," Kurushimi said, his face perfectly serious.

Ichigo's face paled and Kurushimi and Renji burst into sudden laughter.

"Kami, I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Renji howled.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, hurling a sweet bun at him, "Baka!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you feeling better now?" Aderia said, tucking Tetsuya in and setting his dinner tray in his lap, "You were a little feverish when you arrived, but now you seem cooler."

"I feel much better," Tetsuya assured her, "I think I was just exhausted from everything."

Aderia sighed regretfully.

"It must have been terrible seeing your Naoki's grave treated that way. We were lucky in that the quincies didn't target us like they did the other great clans. Our buildings weren't badly damaged and our family cemetery was not touched. But then, we are not so much in the public eye as yours. You poor thing. I am glad that my brother will be able to help you remake your husband's monument."

"I am too," Tetsuya agreed, digging in to his meal hungrily, "Kurushimi-sama was very kind. He told me that, he too, lost his first love. I heard from Byakuya-sama that it was from complications during pregnancy?"

"It was," Aderia said, her eyes darkening, "although, Mamà and I felt that there was something wrong about it, we could never prove anything. You know that originally my brother was supposed to marry your relative, Sasune?"

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, a troubled look overtaking his face, "I don't know him well, but I have heard that he is a dangerous man. Byakuya-sama does not trust him at all, but no one has ever proven anything concretely against him. He is much like my cousin, Orochi, who tormented me in the noble's prison and was never made to pay for it. I feel sorry for whoever might have to marry them. They are truly horrible."

"Just as long as that _idiota_, Sasune, isn't chosen for Kuri-kuri again. That man is poison."

"Yes," Tetsuya sighed, between bites of his meal, "but I heard they will take into account some special circumstances. Maybe they will..."

"No one ever proved anything against Sasune," Aderia interrupted him, "so there are no special circumstances. Still, Sasune was furious at being left by Kuri-kuri. Maybe he will demand to have someone else this time."

She gave Tetsuya a sweet smile.

"At least you will be somewhat safe from being forced into marriage, ne?"

"Probably," Tetsuya agreed, "and Byakuya-sama will likely inform them I already had trouble with my first pregnancy so that I won't have to marry, even if half-bloods are included. But what about you? You will have to marry someone, won't you? Are you...all right with that?"

"I suppose it depends on who they choose for me," Aderia admitted, "There is a very beautiful _joven_ (young man) who works at the shop where Mamà and I go to sell our produce sometimes. He is of a lower house than ours, but he is such a handsome and kind person. I hope they pick someone like that for me."

"Naoki was like that," Tetsuya said softly, pausing and looking down at his plate unhappily, "He was the only one who was ever really kind to me while I was in Itamigiri. I was so proud when we took our vows together...and...he was very excited he would be a father."

He broke off, brushing away a tear that leaked onto his cheek.

"Oh, _angelito_, I am so sorry for your pain!" Aderia whispered into his ear, "I hope that someday you are able to know love again."

"Oh, I don't know. I feel lucky to have loved Naoki."

"But you shouldn't always be alone! You are such a sweet and lovely boy, yourself. I know there is someone there who would be kind and loving to you."

"Maybe," Tetsuya sighed, closing his eyes against the dark feeling of memory, "But after what happened to Naoki and Orochi walking free after his part in everything, I would never feel safe. I would worry constantly for the safety of my loved ones."

"You would," Aderia agreed, taking Tetsuya's face in her hands and kissing his damp cheek, "but like I tell my stubborn brother, you must take chances if you are to be happy again, _angelito_!"


	5. A Night for Truth

**Chapter 5: A Night for Truth**

**(Sorry guys, I have a computer virus and have to shut down quickly to fix. Wanted to get this out first before repairing. I will catch up on shout outs next chapter! Thanks for reading. You guys are the best! Love, Spunky)**

Byakuya stood quietly at the door to his room, looking out where a bonfire had been lit in the gathering area of Shima Adobe gardens. His ears picked up the sounds of music, of singing and happy voices, and he could see flickers of the fire around which the revelers danced. But as much as he agreed that it was good that the quincy war had ended, he couldn't yet revel in the sweet feeling of peace.

_I wonder if it is because of all of the damage to my own home and division. Kuchiki Manor was practically destroyed and the sixth division was completely collapsed and burned. We are rebuilding, but with everyone doing the same, it will be a while before we can return home. And while we are displaced and recovering, we are also binding ourselves to a changed future. Tomorrow, the Noble's General Council will meet and give their final report on the status of the clans. And after that, they will unveil the plan for matching the viable men and women of the clans to encourage recovery of our numbers._

_I will have to accept a new wife._

He listened carefully but didn't hear Renji's voice among the ones outside. He pictured the redhead as he had been earlier in the day...at one moment, serious and concerned for Tetsuya, at another, furious with his mount, and at dinner, jovial and teasing Ichigo relentlessly. He closed his eyes against the sad feeling that cropped up when he thought about how he had teased the redhead when Renji had dressed him.

_I think I have wanted to tease him lately. I have admired his beauty and ability quietly for some time. But lately, especially after how he reacted when As Nodt nearly killed me...yes, lately I have had even stronger feelings for Renji._

_It can't be, of course._

_Tomorrow, I will be matched with a woman or a man of the high council's choosing. And from that point, I must do my part to continue the lines of power in our family. That is my duty. I can accept it as I have accepted every difficult thing that has ever been asked of me as heir..._

_But I do wish that..._

_..._

He felt an inward twinge of wrongness as a single tear escaped one dark grey eye and leaked onto his porcelain cheek.

_I suppose that after admitting what I feel for Renji to myself, I can allow myself this one moment of truth...of complete honesty. I owe us that._

His insides froze as a familiar footstep sounded, then a rough finger brushed the tear away. Byakuya let his eyes open and met Renji's in the semi-darkness.

"I thought you were enjoying the entertainment," he commented quietly.

"Naw, I was tired. Besides, tomorrow is going to be a big day, ne?"

Byakuya didn't answer, but just looked at him quietly in the darkness.

"Well, it's a big day for you and the other nobles," Renji went on, "but you look pretty conflicted, Taichou. Are you all right?"

"I will be fine," Byakuya said instantly, more from instinct than anything else, "You will forget what you just saw. It was a moment of weakness I suffered, thinking I was alone."

Renji took a long, slow breath, his heart pounding as he moved closer and Byakuya's head turned. The dark grey eyes fastened on his with a look between curiosity and challenge. He was left unable to react as Renji's arms curled around him suddenly and the redhead's stern cinnamon eyes glared down into his.

"Taichou, listen to me and don't forget this. You are never alone."

He knew he should react, that he should pull away and say something off-putting, but he couldn't look into those hard, passionate eyes and speak anything but the truth. And at the moment Renji's head bent and his warm, rough lips claimed Byakuya's, the Kuchiki heir couldn't object at all.

_I want this._

_I want even more than this._

_Renji, I want to..._

His enslaved body turned with Renji's and he let himself be guided back into the room and to a place just beside the bed. As they moved, they exchanged hard, penetrating kisses, that left no room for words. But when Renji's mouth finally left his and sought the lovely white flesh of his throat and the redhead's hands slid under his yukata to explore him, he finally found his voice again.

"Renji...Renji, I...it isn't right."

"What isn't right? Having one time doing what you really want to with me? I've seen it in your eyes, Taichou. I've heard it in your voice, in your words. We both want this."

"Yes, but I can offer you nothing! I have to be married tomorrow to whomever I am given! It isn't right to tease each other so with happiness when...!"

He shivered as Renji smiled and produced two pendants and slipped one around each other their necks.

"Shh, let's just have this once, okay? Just once before they take you away from me, be with me, Taichou!"

Byakuya's resistance crumbled under the force of the hot, deep kisses that followed. He collapsed onto the bed with Renji on top of him, barely cognizant as Renji's hand slid down to caress him. He was sure any moment that he would feel the other man's fingers begin to prepare him, but Renji only smiled and captured Byakuya's trembling fingers, slipping them into his hot, wet mouth and pushing them down between his own thighs. Unable to resist, Byakuya completed the preparation with less care than he should have, then Renji positioned himself over the spellbound noble and took Byakuya's aroused length inside him.

He paused for a moment, his head bowed and his hungry mouth open and panting while he adjusted. Flickers of reiatsu roared to life around them as the two abandoned all restraint and began to move against each other. It was more poignantly beautiful than any dream Byakuya had ever had of being in love. He couldn't restrain himself from thrusting, hard and fast into Renji's undulating body. Everything disappeared into their frantic motions, into the haze of golden skin and black tattoos that were all Byakuya could see anymore. He gasped and moaned scandalously, confessing his love unrestrainedly as he writhed against Renji. His heedless words were answered immediately with words from the wild redhead that made him smile. They crested the wave of their pleasure and crashed down heedlessly into hard throbs of rapturous bliss. And with all of the depth of his heart, Byakuya fed the redhead's body with his release, Making Renji stiffen and howl beautifully as his own release exploded onto their sweating skin.

It wasn't until Byakuya was sleeping and Renji was lying quietly, holding the raven-haired beauty against him that the redhead noticed the broken pendants they now wore. Biting his lip gently, he removed the shattered charms and dropped them in the trashcan.

_I don't want him worrying about that. If something comes of it, I won't be sorry. I don't know what I'll do with an illegitimate Kuchiki kid, but I know I won't be sorry at all._

_I love you...Byakuya._

XXXXXXXXXX

"How's Grimmjow doing?" Ichigo asked, gazing down at the restlessly sleeping Espada, "He looks kinda uncomfortable."

"He is healing," Magdelina said, wiping Grimmjow's forehead with a cool, damp cloth, "He would be better, but he insisted on trying to get up before he was ready and he pulled out his stitches."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"I've placed a powerful sleep kido on him to make him rest until morning, but he has strong reiatsu, so let me know if he needs it reinforced during the night. Just inform an attendant if you need anything."

"Thanks, I will."

Ichigo watched as she left, then sighed and slipped out of his shihakushou. He donned a black sleeping yukata and carefully slid into the bed, moving slowly so that he wouldn't disturb the sleeping hollow. He laid in the bed, listening to the music that was playing more soothingly as the hour grew later. The sound lulled him quickly into sleep.

Well after the sounds outside in the gardens had faded and the lights were drawn down, a soft blue glow began to emanate from Grimmjow's sleeping body and the Espada growled in his sleep. He moved restlessly as the glow brightened around him, then began to flicker and pulsate strangely. Grimmjow's blue eyes opened, but held no sign of awareness as they fixed on Ichigo's sleeping form and the Espada growled again. He turned in the bed, hissing at the pain it caused, but teased by the beauty of the young man lying next to him. His breast heaved as he breathed in Ichigo's youthful scent, and he couldn't help but move closer, glaring down at Ichigo as he honed in on the Shiba heir's vulnerable throat and bared his teeth.

Grimmjow's body flared blindingly, bringing Ichigo suddenly awake. The surprised Shiba heir's eyes rounded as the hollow's body flared again and morphed suddenly into his resurreccìon form. Ichigo started to object, but froze as the Espada's panther form attacked, not to kill, but to hold him down and taste his throat provocatively. The hollow's fangs drew a drop of blood and Ichigo felt a dizziness come over him. His eyes glowed suddenly golden and he felt his hollow form begin to emerge. Before he could stop it, the hollow within him took over and snarled delightedly, biting back at Grimmjow as the Espada sucked and nibbled at his blushing skin.

Grimmjow's hand slid down, teasing and caressing his nether region and they snapped hungrily at each other. The hollow moved into position over Ichigo and gave another feral hiss as he descended on Ichigo's hard, waiting member. Growls, snarls and hisses filled the room as the two strained wildly against each other. Grimmjow's wickedly beautiful eyes locked tightly on Ichigo's possessed golden ones and he loosed a ringing howl of completion, stiffening as Ichigo's body seized beneath him and the Shiba heir filled him with his hot release.

He collapsed onto his side of the bed, panting and sweating. Slowly, the two young men slipped into a dazed stupor and fell asleep again. Gradually, their bodies calmed and returned to their natural state.

And by morning, neither Ichigo nor the irascible hollow remembered a thing about what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurushimi waited in the shadows as the last of the shinigamis stumbled off to their rooms to go to sleep, then he slipped out into the paddock and whistled softly. Ambrosio lifted his head and looked back at his master, his pretty pointed ears perking. He trotted over to where Kurushimi waited and stood quietly as his master mounted. Then, the head of the Shima household nudged the lovely Andalusian in the direction of the road that led back towards the central Seireitei.

Kurushimi kept to the edges of the road, watching for signs of anyone approaching, but he encountered good fortune, to his relief, that he seemed to be the only one about except for watchful guards at the guard posts he carefully avoided. He led his horse off the road entirely as he neared the hall of the Noble's General Council, then dismounted and left his mount nibbling on a small patch of grass as he crept towards the council building and quietly masked his reiatsu. He moved silently from one guard post around the building to the next, finally smiling as he spotted a guard he was familiar with and stepped out to meet him.

The man placed a hand on his zanpakutou, then noticed who it was and broke into a smile.

"Oh, Shima taichou, it's you."

"Yes, Jun," Kurushimi answered, smiling back at the man, "How goes the watch?"

"Eh, it's quiet...boring, actually. No one really thinks any of the remaining quincies will show their faces here."

"I doubt it," chuckled the Shima leader, "but with the war just over, it leaves a man restless, ne?"

"Yes, sir."

"How about a drink, then...for old times?"

"B-but I'm on duty, sir!" the guard objected.

"Shh," Kurushimi soothed him, grinning, "I won't tell if you don't, okay?"

The guard hesitated, the relaxed and let out a soft laugh.

"All right, all right, but just one. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Right," Kurushimi said, pouring out a measure of his sake into the guard's teacup and secretly infusing it with a harmless, but powerful, sleep kido.

He raised his flask to touch the guard's cup and the two smiled and drank.

"Ah, that's good!" Jun sighed contentedly, "And good to see you. With all of the fighting and dying, it was hard to know who we'd ever see again."

"Yes," Kurushimi agreed, watching closely as the guard's eyes blinked several times, then remained closed.

He caught Jun as the guard fell over and laid him in a dark corner, then he moved to a window in the side of the building and worked it open. He climbed inside and closed the window behind him, extending his senses to check for anyone nearby. Only the guards outside the building registered, so he left the office he had climbed into and worked his way cautiously to the large gathering room, where the grand councilor's computer rested on the table at the end of the room. He let out a satisfied breath and moved quickly to the computer, starting it, then laughing softly as it requested the password he had stolen from the grand councilor while helping him sort out a problem with the computer a few days before.

_"I don't know why this blasted thing never works for me," Grand Councilor Yasushi complained._

_"Here, allow me," Kurushimi said, leaning over the device, "What is the password?"_

_He listened as the councilor answered and typed the code in, stroking the keys gently._

_"Well, of course the thing worked for you," Yasushi said, shaking his head, "You're a miracle worker, Kurushimi-san!"_

_"It's all in having the right touch," Kurushimi said smoothly, turning away, "Thank you for the update. I will be waiting for the council's summons when the counting is done."_

_"Yes, yes, if the counting ever gets done," chuckled the grand councilor, turning back to his work._

There was a moment of uncertainty as the computer beeped and emitted an array of codes, then an entry screen popped up. Kurushimi's turquoise eyes scanned the options and he clicked on the link leading to the Noble Pairing Database. He swiftly sought the link to his clan and called up the matches, reading through them slowly and scowling.

"Dios mio, what were they thinking!" he whispered, "Deripie with that useless Saito boy? I don't think so..."

He smirked and called up his sister's profile, carefully adding several lines to her information, then pausing to think.

"What is that boy's name...hmm..."

He searched the database for several minutes, then smiled as he encountered the face of the young man from the produce store that he had seen his sister chatting with.

"Ah, yes, much better."

He moved on to his own profile and scowled at the name of the partner chosen for him.

"Not in this lifetime, _el cabròn_(dumbass)! Let's find another match for you, Sasune..."

He scanned the files, thinking back to his conversation with Tetsuya earlier in the day.

_"It must have been difficult for you and your Naoki in that place. I saw the ruins once and couldn't believe there were people kept there."_

_"It was the guards who were worse than the facility even," Tetsuya remembered, "Worst of all was my own cousin, Orochi, who was sent to look out for me, but instead only ever tormented us. We think he was the one who gave away the information about the rescue attempt. A lot of inmates died..."_

"Hmmm, just the kind of mate that would go perfectly with my former fiancé, ne Sasune? You and your cousin are two of a kind. I wonder who will bottom..." Kurushimi snickered, "Ah, good, not too closely related to be paired. Take that, you little _tragona_ (cocksucker)!"

He continued to smirk as he went back to his profile and searched for Tetsuya's information. He frowned at the word _excluded_ and typed in several notes, until the designation disappeared. Laughing softly, he assigned the young Kuchiki to his profile and clicked on the match to confirm.

"There now, my Tetsu-hana," he whispered, "This is your destiny and mine. Who else would understand as we do the sorrow of losing someone so dear to the heart as our lovers were, ne?"

He started to exit the program, then chuckled as he thought back to the dinner conversation.

_"How dead would he be for making an heir with a hollow?"_

Kurushimi dug into the personnel files from the war and located Grimmjow's profile. He edited several details, then added the profile to the pool of eligible and linked it to Ichigo's profile.

"There you go, Ichibun," he laughed, "a spirited, feisty mate to keep you busy. I wonder if they'll buy that he was a Shihoin before he died and became a hollow. He has a cat form..."

He sighed softly, then adjusted several more matches before finding himself looking at Byakuya's profile.

"Oh ho ho, Byakurai, you will not be disappointed, eh?"

He found Renji's profile among the excluded commoner list and typed in several notes under his blank lineage.

"Descended of the noble outcast, _El Tigre_, who was known to have the power of a young god, but whose clan was dishonored when a young princess he was guarding was killed and he was wrongly blamed. El Tigre was exhonorated, but no one knows what happened to his heirs...confidential...do not reveal to anyone not of high classification. See there, Byakurai, I have not forgotten you."

He closed the program and turned off the computer, then worked his way silently back to where he had entered the building. He slipped back outside and found Jun still collapsed on the ground. He bent over the guard and broke the sleep kido, patting his face gently and smiling.

"Jun! Jun, _mi amigo_, wake up!" he hissed softly.

Jun blinked several times and sat up slowly.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I think we celebrated too much," Kurushimi chuckled, "I'm a bit dizzy myself."

"Oh, I am going to be in so much trouble!" Jun worried.

"No, not at all," Kurushimi assured him, "I won't say a word. Go on, now and get back to your post. I had better leave before anyone comes along and suspects we were drinking together."

"Good night, Shima taichou!"

Kurushimi smiled charmingly and nodded, before turning away.

"Good night, Jun."

The Shima heir quickly found his waiting horse and returned to Shima Adobe at a gallop, slowing as he reached the property and sliding down off of Ambrosio's bare back.

"Go on, now, off with you," he whispered, sending his mount trotting away.

He stepped up onto the wooden walkway and made his way to the room where Tetsuya laid, sleeping. He undressed and put on a sleeping yukata, then walked to the bed and found Tetsuya's pretty sapphire eyes looking up at him.

"What are you doing awake?" he scolded Tetsuya gently, "It's almost morning."

"I was sleeping before, but I woke and you hadn't come to bed. I wondered if it made you uncomfortable to have to share with me. I could go if you want to sleep alone."

Kurushimi smiled warmly.

"I had business to take care of. That is all. I have no problem lying down next to you, Tetsu-hana. You are lovely. You smell sweet, like the flowers at your manor. And being with you is like a breath of fresh air...always."

Tetsuya blushed and couldn't think of any answer.

Chuckling, Kurushimi slid into the bed and settled on his pillow, facing the blue-eyed Kuchiki.

"You should go back to sleep," he commented, yawning.

"I woke up feeling a chill and wondered if it was a fever."

Kurushimi's hand brushed against his face.

"You do not feel overly warm. You are just a little chilled from the night air, perhaps. But that is no problem."

He wrapped his body closely around Tetsuya's back and smiled at the little shiver that went through the younger man.

"Are you warm enough now, Tetsu-hana?" he asked.

"Y-yes, but...is this really all right, Kurushimi-sama?" Tetsuya asked, "I am a half blood and you are a leader, and getting married tomorrow."

"Yes," Kurushimi agreed, surprising Tetsuya with a soft kiss on the back of his neck, "so tonight, I want to embrace this last bit of freedom."


	6. Strange Things at Sunrise

**Chapter 6: Strange Things at Sunrise**

**(Thanks going out to Willow (Here's that update!), Winterheart2000 (You've got it!), ShariBerry89 (So glad you like!), Picklez80 (Yeah, I love the Shirosaki/Pantera thing also. Sex-y!), Beaker (LOL, the reactions only begin here and will go on for a while!), Sakurayuri89 (So glad you like! And I have added your requests to my update roster. My computer is up and running without the virus that attacked. And my muse is keeping very busy!), Yaodai (Yup, I think a few people will agree only a drunk person could have made up _El Tigre_!), Kyuumihaira (I am really enjoying Shima-Taicho31's OC, Kurushimi too. He is a very unique character to write, and extremely bold and funny.), Kami-no-Namida (I think you and Kurushimi think alike about what should happen to Orochi and Sasune!), Tomyallen (Oh yes, some folks are about to be extremely surprised!), Shima-Taicho31 (I think Kurushimi really savors playing his games. He is sweet, giving Tetsuya time to get comfortable with him. But once the two are mated, I think he'll keep Tetsuya very, very busy!), Tcas0518 (I like the mix of romance with some drama, but lots of humor!), Anon (Here's more for you!), Periwinkle (Yakkaigoto is one of my most amusing creations...a very likable idiot!), Aizenfan6969 (Aaaand here you go!), and KrazyKeke (Aww, thanks so much! *is flattered*) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

Tetsuya laid quietly, his blue eyes looking out the open doors into the garden and enjoying the warm embrace of the Shima family's sleeping leader.

_Naoki used to hold me while we slept, and his arms felt loving and caring. Kurushimi-sama's do as well, but there is something else in this man's touch that is...very, very different._

"Are you awake, Tetsu-hana?" Kurushimi breathed into his ear, suddenly warming the flesh and sending a blush roaring over his face and throat.

"Y-yes," he answered softly, "I usually wake up early. At home, it was my job to check in with each guard post around the manor, just before the morning shift changes, which required me to up before dawn. Then, after breakfast and a walk in the gardens, Byakuya-sama and I trained together. After, I would escort Byakuya-sama to the sixth division, then returned home, where I was on call to attend to any security related or personnel issues."

"Ah yes, Byakurai has told me how critical a part you play in his safety and security."

Tetsuya sighed.

"You mean how critical a part I _played_. I have been rather useless these past days."

Kurushimi smiled.

"You were terribly injured," he reminded the younger man, "I know just how badly. Remember, I was the one who scooped you up and brought you home for healing. You must be patient with yourself. Be grateful you are alive and in one piece, my friend."

"Oh, I am," Tetsuya assured him, "It is just...frustrating to be so confined. I miss the fresh air and I miss Arashi. I mean, he remains in my inner world, so I feel his presence, but I want him to emerge."

"Of course. Waiting for your body to heal is boring for you, who is so occupied so much of the time. And waiting for your home to be rebuilt is a task as well, ne?"

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "I do want to go home. So much has happened and I just want things to go back to normal."

He paused and Kurushimi felt a twinge of sympathy at the sad look in his eyes.

"Not that things will ever be the same. So many were lost..."

"But," the Shima leader reminded him, "Many lives were saved because of you."

"Oh, Kurushimi-sama, I don't know about..."

"Well, I do," Kurushimi insisted, his breath tickling Tetsuya's ear and neck and sending a little shiver down his spine, "And...remember, Tetsu-hana, I told you to call me Kuri-Kuri."

"But I..."

"Oh, I insist," the elder man said, squeezing his hand.

"V-very well, Kuri-Kuri-sama," Tetsuya conceded, coaxing a chuckle from the Shima leader.

"Ahhh, so time refuses to spare me today. It's getting later," Kurushimi sighed unhappily, "The summons to council should arrive soon and I will be married off and in bed with my new wife by nightfall."

Tetsuya read the unhappiness in his voice and turned to face him.

"I am sure that the council will choose someone worthy for you. You are a powerful man and you are a leader and a taichou. You should be matched with someone exceptional."

"You really think those old men can choose better than I could choose, myself?" the Shima leader mused, "Of course, if it was up to me, I would choose someone like you."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise.

"M-me?" he queried uncertainly, "But I am a half-blood. I have no respectable place in the Kuchiki clan."

"But that's not true," Kurushimi objected, "You handle the security of the master's house and his personal safety. And...you are responsible for saving thousands of lives during the quincy war. How is that not a respectable place? You have proven your value to the Kuchiki clan. They only need to open their eyes and really look at you. A leader like me would be fortunate to be matched with a wife of your beauty and ability."

"Kurushimi-sama...!"

The Shima leader arched an eyebrow.

"Erm...Kuri-Kuri-sama," Tetsuya corrected himself, "You flatter me..."

"I tell the truth," Kurushimi said, reaching out and touching Tetsuya's soft cheek, then touching his lips to the same place and leaving the younger man breathless, "The man who wins your heart someday will receive a treasure beyond his dreams."

"Kuri-Kuri-sama!" Tetsuya exclaimed, reeling as the other man's warm, passionate lips claimed him, "Kuri-Kuri-sama, you mustn't!"

But as much as he objected, he couldn't resist those lips as they sought his again, and a third time.

"I am sorry," Kurushimi said, his eyes betraying no hint of regret at what he had done, "You are such a temptation. I wish we had met when there was no war and we could have fallen in love, Tetsu-hana."

Tetsuya stared back at him with a torn expression, a look both happy and sad, appreciative and regretful.

"But we must face the facts," he said, extending a trembling hand to touch the Shima leader's wanting face, "I am not worthy of one like you...and so, when the council gives you their decision, you must obey them. Do not feel sorry for me, Kuri-Kuri-sama, I am...fine as I am. I have no need to marry, and no real desire to either. I only hope I will have my life back in order, as much like it was as it can ever be."

"Oh, surely you aspire to more than that," Kurushimi chided him.

"Despite what you say, I am a mixed blood and not anyone of importance. That is why I was excluded from the..."

Tetsuya broke off, his sapphire eyes rounding as two council hell butterflies arrived...one that hovered in front of Kurushimi, and another that flitted down and landed lightly on the stunned half-blood's nose.

"Hmmm," Kurushimi mused, barely repressing a smirk, "This is _interesting_."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Renji yawned, opening his eyes and finding Byakuya's dark, affectionate orbs looking down at him, "Were you able to get any sleep, or did you just spend most of your sleeping time looking at me?"

The Kuchiki leader blinked slowly and sighed.

"I wanted to enjoy our time together for every moment it lasted."

"Me too," Renji said, smiling sadly, "although I don't know that lying there watching me snore is much to enjoy."

"But lying there watching you sleep and thinking about how it felt to make love to you was a very worthy pursuit."

"I guess it beats thinking about what happens after this morning," Renji said sadly, "But, even though you have to get married to someone else, I'm not going to forget how I feel about you, Taichou."

"Won't you call me by my name?" Byakuya said, frowning, "It seems strange to have a lover call me that."

"But I'm not really your lover," Renji reminded him quietly, "We just had this one really crazy, spectacular night, that's all. Today, I go back to being just your fukutaichou. And it's probably best we don't complicate things."

"But is it really so easy for you to do that?" Byakuya asked, "I assure you it is very troubling for me. As much as I will obey the order of the Noble's General Council, my heart still aches for what it wants."

"Mine does too," Renji assured him, "I wasn't saying that it would be easy to just step back and let someone take you away from me. I only mean that I understand what you have to do and I'm not going to make it more difficult for you. I'm probably going to feel a lot of pain over it, but you will too. And you'll turn to your new wife, who will understand what that's like, since she'll be going through the same thing. I've got friends who will help me through the rough patches. It's not going to be easy for either of us, but we'll get through. And pretty soon, we'll be able to sit in the sixth division headquarters and be like we've always been."

"Will we?" Byakuya asked softly, "Renji, you should know that...I have sent a recommendation for you to be promoted."

Renji's eyes widened.

"You did what, Taichou?"

"I recommended you for promotion to the open eighth division taichou's position."

Renji stared back at him wordlessly.

"I know that you were planning to remain at my side, and I very much appreciate your devotion. I do. I just...you deserve the post more than any of the other candidates being considered and it would not have been right to hold you back for no better reason than wanting to be near you. I wasn't alone in that assessment. Your recommendation was unanimously supported by the other taichous and Kyouraku Soutaichou."

"But...I don't..." Renji stammered.

"Please," Byakuya pleaded softly, "Don't hold yourself back because of me. You have powerful reiatsu and abilities. You know how to run a division from top to bottom. And you have proven yourself in battle. The next logical step, and the one you must now take, is allowing yourself to be recognized for how far you have come."

Renji swallowed hard and blinked back tears that burned in the corners of his eyes.

"I wouldn't have gone anywhere if it wasn't for you," he said in a trembling voice, "Since I first saw you that day when you came to the academy to meet Rukia, I have done nothing but aim myself at being as strong as you."

"You fought hard for every small step forward," Byakuya acknowledged, "And now, you are everything that a Gotei taichou should be. I understand your feelings that make you want to stay at my side, but at the same time, I cannot stand by and see your talent left unrecognized, unused, unappreciated. The rebuilding Gotei needs you to step forward and become part of the leadership, Renji."

Renji looked back at him through tragically sad eyes.

"So, it looks like I'm gonna lose you as a lover and a taichou," he said softly.

Byakuya gave him an equally sad smile and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"But you will still have me as a comrade and now a good friend."

"Ouch..." Renji muttered, "_Friend-zoned_."

"Wh-what's that?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"Oh, just something I picked up in the living world. When a person is interested in someone and that person says they value their friendship, but don't want to get together, they call it being friend-zoned."

"Well, it is not something I am just inflicting on you. I, too, am desiring more, but accepting less."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "I know. And...I don't want to make things difficult for you. If it's better for you that I leave the division so that you won't have to look at me every day, then..."

"_Baka_!" Byakuya hissed, smacking Renji on the head.

"OW! What the hell?"

"I just told you that I was recommending you because of your abilities. How dare you act as though it's just because I cannot keep my eyes off of you!" the noble snapped, "It is not like I have no self-control."

"You can't keep your eyes off me, really?" Renji said, smiling helplessly, "That's just cute, Taichou!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Abarai," the Kuchiki heir scolded him, "Neither I nor my appreciation for you are _cute_!"

"Sure you are," Renji said, turning and swiftly pinning him, then capturing his mouth in a long, heated kiss, "Cutest thing I ever saw."

Byakuya sighed disapprovingly.

"You...do recall this _cute thing_ once cut you to ribbons?" he reminded the amorous redhead.

"Yeah, beautiful and deadly, that's what you are, Taichou."

"Fool!" Byakuya said, returning his penetrating kisses warmly, despite his words, "But you are a very handsome and desirable fool."

"Just as long as I know you want me too."

Byakuya's face suddenly fell at the sight of a council hell butterfly arriving, then he frowned curiously as he spotted a second one heading for a surprised looking Renji.

"What th'heck?" the redhead mused.

_Abarai Renji,_ a man's voice said, emanating from the hell butterfly,_ this is to inform you that, due to information received recently by the Noble's General Council, we have identified you as a viable noble male of more than half-noble lineage. Your ancestor, the legendary El Tigre, fathered several offspring that disappeared into the Seireitei many years ago...and it appears you are a direct descendant._

"El Tigre?" Byakuya repeated, looking confused, "Who is that?"

_As a viable noble male, you are to be included in the matching taking place at the temporary headquarters of the Noble's General Council. Please note that, due to the somewhat dubious nature of your clan, we ask that you not discuss your lineage with anyone but highly ranked officers of the council._

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Renji exclaimed, watching the hell butterfly flutter away, "El Tigre? A noble? Where the hell did _that_ come from? It sounds like something a drunk storyteller made up!"

"Hmmm," Byakuya mused thoughtfully, "I shall have to check the archive at Kuchiki Manor. But there is no time right now. I suppose it will have to wait until later."

"Taichou, I thought that Kuchiki Manor was nearly leveled," Renji objected, "But you say you think the contents are still okay?"

"Oh, the archive isn't actually at the manor. Only the entrance is there. The library itself sits in a pocket dimension with a door the opens to me in the Seireitei and another that the royal family and I can use to access it from the royal realm."

"That's pretty fantastical," Renji noted, "Old tiger nobles and archives that aren't really here, who knew?"

"Come, Renji," Byakuya said, sliding out of the bed and moving towards the dressing area, "I suppose we should start trying to make some sense of this."

"Hey, I'm not going to be getting married, just because some ancestor..."

"Be quiet and do as you're told," Byakuya chided him, "We will get to the bottom of things. Get your clothes on. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, will you get the hell away from me, you annoying little bug!" Grimmjow snapped, swatting at the council hell butterfly that was tickling his cheek, "Ichigo, tell this thing to go fuck itself! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" the Shiba heir said, sitting up and stretching.

"The damned thing's for you, isn't it?"

"No," Ichigo said, shaking his head and indicating another hell butterfly next to him, "That' one's mine. The one over there is for you."

"What?" the Espada grumbled, "What in the hell is that bunch of old men sending me a hell butterfly for? I'm not one of you pussy-assed, stuck up noble's!"

He glared at the offending insect.

"Fine then. If you're here for me, then give me the damned message already."

_Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, Sexta Espada and former member of the house Shihoin, you are hereby summoned to attend the noble matching ceremony at the temporary headquarters of the Noble's General Council, where you have been matched with a noble bride._

"Come again?" the hollow said, blinking in confusion, "You can't just have..."

_Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, Sexta Espada and former member of the house Shihoin, you are hereby summoned to attend the noble matching ceremony at the..._the voice stored in the butterfly repeated.

"I _heard_ you!" Grimmjow complained, "Shut up!"

"Well, you did ask it to repeat the message," Ichigo chuckled.

"The hell I did!"

"You said, _come again_."

"Who gives a shit!" the Espada shouted, "What is that bullshit it was spouting about me being a Shihoin?"

Ichigo frowned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that is weird," he agreed, "You'd think that even if you didn't remember being alive before, Yoruichi would have told me if you were a relative of hers...although, to be fair, they do have a ton of relatives, so it's really hard to keep track of. Anyway, that's not bad if you are a relative."

"Oh, it's not bad, is it? Did you hear what that damned butterfly said? It said I have marry a goddamned shinigami? What the hell? I'm not marrying one of you guys!"

"Well, if the council summons you, you're expected to go," Ichigo informed him, "Maybe it's a mistake."

"Right, Mr. Genius here thinks it might be a mistake. OF COURSE IT'S A MISTAKE, YOU MORON! THERE'S NO WAY I'M ONE OF THEM!"

"Well, you do have a cat form, as I recall," Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"What the hell does that matter? It doesn't mean I'm related to them. This is horse shit! I am out of here!" Grimmjow exclaimed, surging to his feet and almost falling.

"Hey, you're still pretty badly hurt!" Ichigo objected, "And anyway, you can't just ignore a council summons."

"I am not a fucking shinigami!" Grimmjow yelled, "I don't follow your stinking rules. I'm out of here!"

"Hey...hey Grimmjow!" Ichigo called after him, climbing out of bed and watching worriedly as the injured hollow careened away, "Man, he's really pissed. I hope he bumps into Nel, so he doesn't open up his wounds again."

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his neck again.

"Well," he sighed resignedly, "I guess I'd better go and check in."

He gazed out of the room with a conflicted expression.

"No point in putting it off, I suppose. Time to go and get married..."


	7. Blind Obedience

**Chapter 7: Blind Obedience**

**(Sorry for the loooooong absence, but my muse took a weeklong hike and I wasn't able to write a word for days. It happens every so often, but I'm good now. Thanks so very much to everyone reading along and reviewing! You guys are the best! :) Love you, Spunky)**

"There must be some kind of mistake," Tetsuya said, remaining at Byakuya's shoulder as the group from Shima Adobe walked along the road that led to the temporary headquarters of the Noble's General Council, "The order was that the half-bloods or less were to be excluded from the match-making. Why then was I called?"

"There was no explanation?" Byakuya inquired, frowning.

"None," Tetsuya answered softly, "The order only said that it was the determination of the council to qualify me."

"Perhaps for your exceptional strategy and performance in the war," Kurushima suggested.

"But it is extremely odd for that group that is generally very much put off by matters of blood to take such an action," Byakuya mused, "While Tetsuya certainly deserves the recognition, it is not like the Noble's General Council to do this."

"Well, what about me?" Renji chuckled, "Did you hear that bullshit their hell butterfly spouted? I mean, at least Tetsuya is half-noble. I'm all peasant and I know it. That stuff about El..."

"Shh!" Byakuya hissed, covering his mouth and glaring at him, "You were warned not to divulge what the council informed you about!"

Kurushimi hid an amused smirk.

"You think that's weird," Ichigo added, "You know who else was called to this thing? Jaegerjaques Grimmjow!"

"What?" Byakuya exclaimed, his feet stopping as the information connected with his stunned mind, "A...hollow?"

"Fuck me, you've gotta be shitting me!" Renji yelled, "One of us could be forced to marry that psychopath? I mean, I know we held hands during the war but...no, no way! I am out of here!"

He turned on his heel and started to flash step, but was halted as Byakuya took hold of his shihakushou and gripped it tightly. Renji glared and growled furiously at the intrusion, barely able to hold himself in check as Kurushimi's hand came down stayingly on his shoulder.

"_Debes__ ser pacìfico_, (You must be peaceful)" he said soothingly, "You must realize that there were many, many nobles killed defending our home in the war. The council was likely desperate to find anyone with strong blood to build up again the power and strength of the clans."

He waved off Byakuya's instant objection with a warm, bracing smile.

"While I would agree with Byakurai that the council of the past would not have entertained all of the choices made here, we are in the midst of a calamity unseen by our _padres_ and I think the council shows good sense in including some suitors with less noble, but more powerful blood to infuse with ours and raise it thusly."

Renji's jaw still clenched, but he relaxed slightly. Beside him, Byakuya studied Kurushimi closely, and a warning glint rose in his eyes. He started to speak, but held his breath as the Shima leader continued.

"Think of the three of you, who surely wouldn't have been included before. Renren-nii, you are taichou level and you were called by the king, himself, to defend the crown."

"Not that it did much good," Renji muttered under his breath, "The king _died_."

"But a new king was crowned in the end. Reiou saw the future, and he knew your strength was needed, ne? Why else would he have called you?"

"But if that is the case, then why was Rukia not...?" Tetsuya began.

"Think too about our Tetsu-hana," the Shima leader went on hastily, "whose foresight protected the king's greatest servants and whose sword defended the lives of many innocent noble women and children, even as it broke under the strain. Our blood needs valor of that measure to continue through these times."

Byakuya studied Kurushimi more closely, frowning as he replayed the man's words in his mind.

"You're awfully chill about all of this," Renji noted, scowling, "I thought you were the one going on and on the other night about how this was ridiculous and how there were a hundred better ways to do this."

"I was drunk and running off at the mouth," Kurushimi chuckled.

"I think you are still drunk," Byakuya said indignantly, "You are making no sense. There is no way that the..."

"Ah, who is to know the thinking of those old men, eh?" the Shima leader laughed, "They probably got drunk, themselves and threw darts to decide our fate."

Byakuya glared sternly into the other man's eyes, reading his expression carefully. Kurushimi smiled back disarmingly, somewhat too confidently.

"We must make ourselves calm and dutiful inside, isn't that right, Byakurai?" he said, his violet eyes blinking slowly and his hand slipping into Tetsuya's and squeezing gently, "I am sure that _fate_ will be with us in all of our matches."

Byakuya looked from Kurushimi to the slightly blushing Tetsuya, then to his furious fukutaichou. Realization swept over him and he was gripped by mingled urges to strangle the man in front of him and at the same time, to sigh in relief. His strained body shuddered as he tried to decide how to respond. Fortunately for the two, Ichigo broke the tension.

"Okay, so Renji kinda makes sense, and so does Tetsuya, but what about Grimmjow? What noble girl or guy is gonna accept being married to him? Can you just imagine?"

"Oh, I am sure they will find someone of appropriate...ahem..._spirits_," Kurushimi said, smirking, "A feisty mate to give his master a little challenge, eh Ichibun?"

Byakuya's eyes darkened for a moment, then he glanced at Ichigo and the corners of his lips twitched very slightly. He met Kurushimi's eyes cautiously and a moment of understanding passed between them.

_This is for the best._

Byakuya loosed some of the pent up tension in a soft, resigned sigh, then looked at Renji again and felt relief sweep through him.

"Come," he said shortly, "we are going to be late."

"I _want_ to be too late!" Renji exclaimed angrily.

"It will be fine, Renji," Byakuya said calmly, his more intimate use of the redhead's name making Renji pause and stare at him for a moment, "And if the match they make for you does not please you, then you can object."

"Can I just object now?"

"Why don't you be patient and at least see the face of the one they have chosen for you. Then, you can make an informed decision?" Kurushimi suggested, causing another twitch in the corners of Byakuya's mouth.

"Yeah," Renji sighed heavily, "I guess it doesn't hurt to look...not that there's a chance in hell I'll be okay with it."

The group started moving forward and Byakuya reached over to give the redhead's hand a squeeze. Renji glanced at him questioningly.

"You do know that we are all to be cloaked or veiled until the nuptials are completed?" he inquired sedately.

Renji's eyes rounded.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, his reiatsu swelling, "Wait a goddamned minute!"

His protest was halted as they reached the headquarters and council guides stepped forward to organize them.

"Taichou!" Renji cried.

"Please take a cloak," the guide said, handing one of the dark colored items to each, "Leaders and heirs will enter through the door to the left and all others will enter to the right."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and paled as the guide slipped the cloak into his hand.

"Are you all right, watashi no itoko?" Byakuya asked.

"He looks ready to pass out," Renji said worriedly.

"Yeah, he looks like I feel," Ichigo agreed, swirling the cloak around his body and disappearing into it.

"I...I don't know if I can..." Tetsuya panted uncomfortably, "I was married to Naoki, if only informally, but I..."

Byakuya started to speak, then stopped and watched quietly as Kurushimi slipped an arm around the distressed young man and spoke very softly into his ear.

"I understand your feelings," he breathed, just barely at a level for the others to hear, "Several of us here have lost those we loved, even married. We are, all of us, starting anew. And what we are doing is a fight as important as the ones we have just ended. Yes, these marriages are a fight for survival. Nobility must always step forth and lead, Tetsu-hana. You understand this better than most."

As the others watched in surprise, the Shima leader let his fingers run through the wavy lengths of Tetsuya's hair and he placed a very gentle kiss on the younger man's lips, leaving Tetsuya flushed and unable to speak. Byakuya's eyes narrowed sharply in reaction, but he held himself back until Kurushimi released Tetsuya and started to sweep the cloak around himself. Then, he moved closer and spoke beneath the range of hearing of the others.

"I could stop this _charade_ right now," he warned Kurushimi, "The only reason I won't is because I can see clearly that Tetsuya is falling in love with you. But understand this...if you ever hurt that young man in any way..._ever_...!"

He glanced over his shoulder at Renji and Kurushimi smiled charmingly.

"I promise you that your _primo atesorado_ (treasured cousin) will be loved to within an inch of his life, Byakurai. And I think you will be happy as well, ne? You will have your lovely _flor rojo_ (red flower)?"

Byakuya gave him a look of reproach, but shook his head and let the matter drop. As the group finished cloaking themselves and Tetsuya and Renji moved towards their indicated entrance to the building, Byakuya moved closer to Kurushimi again and spoke softly to avoid being heard.

"You...are responsible for that hollow being included, ne?" he inquired.

Kurushimi gave him a scandalously amused look.

"What if I am?"

"Who is he matched with?" the Kuchiki heir persisted, his grey eyes indicating what he already knew and only craved confirmation.

"One with _like qualities_."

Their eyes strayed to Ichigo as the cloaked Shiba heir entered the building, and Byakuya smirked before lowering the hood on his cloak. Kurushimi snickered.

"I thought you liked my cousin now," he teased.

"I do," Byakuya admitted, "however, the boy still owes me for breaking Senbonzakura and damaging my pride..."

Kurushimi started to step away, but stopped as Byakuya's hand touched his arm.

"Are there any other _oddities_ in the placement of my clan members?" the Kuchiki leader asked softly.

"Oh, Byakurai," Kurushimi said with mock seriousness, "I assure you that your clan brothers will get no more _and no less_ than what they deserve."

Byakuya stole a glance at where Kuchiki Sasune was donning one of the cloaks. Turning his head slightly, he spotted Tetsuya's former tormentor, Orochi, doing the same.

"I see," he said calmly, "Very well, then. Good fortune to you in your union."

"And I wish you the same," the Shima leader said sincerely.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Those of more than half noble blood to the left and _special attendees_ to the right!" a council guide informed the swell of cloaked forms as they entered through the chamber door, " Those of noble blood to the left and _special attendees_ to the right!"

Tetsuya worked to slow his breathing and the heavy ringing in his ears as he joined the group on the right.

"Special attendees, as you are all going to be wives, you will exchange their cloak for a dark veil," another guide announced.

Tetsuya shivered as his cloak was swiftly removed, then replaced with one of the black veils to cover his features. He caught sight of a flustered looking Renji for only a moment, before he was covered with the veil and hustled into the matching chamber.

"All attendees of more than half noble blood will present the identification number they were given and will be sent on to the matching chamber."

Tetsuya shivered harder as he moved into the chamber and waited in a line of veiled forms, while in the chamber, the cloaked leaders and heirs had all taken their places.

"Number please," a guide said, startling the blue-eyed noble.

Tetsuya showed his identification number and was led to the side of one of the tall, cloaked forms.

"Do not reveal yourselves until after the joining," the guide warned them, before moving back to bring the next wife forward.

_Don't be Orochi...don't be Orochi...don't be Orochi..._Tetsuya prayed softly, _I would accept even that hollow over Orochi..._

A short distance away, Renji struggled to keep as much of his tall body covered as possible with the veil as he approached the cloaked man who was about to become his husband. He tried to speak, but the guide spoke first.

"Do not reveal yourselves until after the joining."

"What if I want to object?" Renji hissed softly.

The guide glared at him for a moment, then turned his back and walked away.

"Hey!"

"_Stop it!_" snapped a whispered male voice, "Do not embarrass me!"

Renji's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"T-taichou?" he ventured very softly from under his veil, "Taichou, y-you...?"

"No."

"Then...?"

"Why don't you think for a moment?" Byakuya suggested.

Renji frowned and strained his mind, then caught his breath and barely bit back a laugh.

"And you're letting him get away with it?" he snickered barely audibly.

"I am not involving myself," Byakuya corrected him.

Renji smiled and bowed his head slightly, relaxing as the nobles and their soon-to-be spouses were paired.

Nearby, Kurushimi felt the unsteadiness in the reiatsu of the veiled person standing at his side and smiled beneath the hood of his cloak.

_Do not worry, Tetsu-hana. Soon, you will be smiling again. I will make you insanely happy...and what happened to my Hideaki and to your Naoki will never repeat itself. Yes, Tetsu-hana, _he chuckled inwardly_, you and I will have our satisfaction in many ways tonight..._

He felt a heavy inward twinge of sexual hunger that made his smile warm beneath his hood.

_I never thought I would feel this way again, but like a new sun, you have lit up my world, Tetsu-hana. I will never fail to show you my undying gratitude._

He looked up as the last of the pairs were joined and the Council's high officers took their places at the front of the room.

"Brothers and sisters," the grand councilor said, looking around the room at the cloaked and veiled attendees, "Is there anyone who does not have a partner? Do not speak, but raise your hand."

A lone hand rose.

"Midori-chan, if you will."

One of the guides approached the cloaked person and spoke with him briefly, then glanced back at the grand councilor.

"It seems that the one with the corresponding number is not present," the guide announced.

"Ah. Well then, according to the ruling of the council, we will marry them and find the missing person after. Come, we must begin."

The grand councilor raised and hand and extended it outward, over the heads of the gathered pairs.

"My brothers and sisters," he said solemnly.

"Wait a damned minute!" Ichigo said, throwing back his hood and stomping forward, "There is no way I'm getting married to someone who's not even here!"

"Shiba Ichigo, you are out of order!" shouted the grand councilor, "You are to remain cloaked, hooded and SILENT until these nuptials are over!"

"No way!" Ichigo insisted, his reiatsu flaring around him warningly, "I think after saving Soul Society several times, I deserve to be able to marry who I want to, when I want to!"

The grand councilor's dark eyes flashed and his lips curled in fury, but his next words were delivered with icy calm.

"I would think that as the one _whose hand took the former king's life_, you would not just seat the new king, but would see to his needs diligently. His majesty needs his noble houses to remain strong to see to his protection. As an heir, it is your duty to accept his will over your own."

Whispers erupted around the room and Ichigo glared back at the council boldly.

"Look, I think you should all be aware, I _know_ who didn't come to this thing. So that means, I know who this council tried to set me up with!"

"Shiba Ichigo, this council ran all of the information into the computer and with only a few exceptions placing leaders and heirs as only husbands and nobles over mixed bloods, the matching was based on carefully coded parameters."

"YOU STUCK ME WITH JAEGERJAQUES GRIMMJOW, ADMIT IT!"

Gasps rose up around the room and the grand councilor froze.

"There is simply no way that we would..."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Shiba Ichigo, how dare you act in such a manner in the presence of the elders!"

"Admit it!" Ichigo demanded, clenching his fists and stepping forward, "You paired me with a hollow! I don't care if he was a Shihoin, he's a hollow now. And you never asked him what he wanted. He never agreed to your damned rules. So, if you want me to marry Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, it will only be if he and I decide that's what we want!"

He turned and flash stepped away, leaving the councilors staring after him.

"Midori-chan, will you please check the council computer and confirm the match?"

"Sir?" the guide inquired, looking flustered.

"Go ahead," he encouraged her.

The room was oddly silent as the young woman's fingers tapped at the computer's keys. She paused and read the page in front of her, then made a sound of dismay.

"Well?" the grand councilor prompted her, "What did you find?"

"Sir...the...the match is as he says!" the stunned guide announced.

"Councilor Fumio," the grand councilor said solemnly, "you will record the marriage of Shiba Ichigo and Jaegerjaques Grimmjow as 'completed in absentia.' Now, each of you please take the hand of your intended."

Byakuya and Renji smiled as their hands reached out and found each other, and a short distance away, Tetsuya's heart skipped as he thought he recognized the hand that captured and gently caressed his.

_Kurushimi-sama? A leader? They gave me to a leader?_

_Me?_

"My brothers and sisters, the Noble's General Council welcomes all of you and thanks you for undertaking this, most serious of duties on behalf of our new king. For as long as the Seireitei has existed, the noble class has used the power given us to protect and defend his majesty's interests, here in the worlds he oversees. Please now use the ends of your brides' veils to bind one hand to your partner's."

He paused, watching, as each couple bound their hands together, then continued.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today as dutiful members of his majesty's noble brotherhood, charged with the continuance and proper use of the power laid down in our bloodlines upon the rise of the first incarnation of Reiou. In our king's honor, we join our brothers and sisters in holy matrimony, setting them to the task of restoring over time what the war just ended has taken from us. Solemn is this task set before you, but your joy will be great when the fruits of your labors bring honor to your houses. Join us now in the vow that will join you, now and for all of your lives."

_In the name of Reiou, ruler over the three worlds, I give my hand and my heart to you in marriage, that for his glory we shall be made one...and all things renewed._

"Brothers and sisters, accept now the blessings of the Noble's General Council and his majesty, King Reiou. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Husbands, you will first remove your hood, then your wife's veil, then you will offer your new spouse a kiss as the first gift of your new union."

Byakuya drew back his hood, then smiled up at the man in front of him as he removed Renji's dark veil and met his eyes happily.

"I take it that you approve of _the council's choice_ for you?" the Kuchiki heir asked.

"I couldn't be happier!" Renji said, grabbing him and kissing the flustered leader enthusiastically.

A few steps away, Tetsuya trembled, barely able to keep his feet as his new husband drew back the veil and confirmed what he had sensed before.

"Kurushimi-sama!" he exclaimed, "It _is _you! I am...so relieved!"

"Come to me, Tetsu-hana," Kurushimi answered, pulling him close, "You are my lovely bride and I will never let you escape me!"

Tetsuya's hands clenched the Shima heir's cloak tightly as Kurushimi's mouth claimed his forcefully. But rather than finding his enthusiasm daunting, Tetsuya reveled in the bold, penetrating feel of his kisses and reeled at the words the man whispered into his ear.

"I swear I will love and protect you always."

Tetsuya smiled proudly.

"With my heart and with my sword, I will love and protect you as well," he promised.

"Then...you are not disappointed?" Kurushimi asked.

"Disappointed?" Tetsuya repeated, treating the word as if it had no meaning, "I have been...blessed. I am grateful, Kurushimi-sama."

Kurushimi stopped him as he began to drop onto his knees.

"Tetsu-hana," he scolded the young man gently, "You are a clan wife, not a servant. Never lower yourself in my presence. And _never_ forget how you call me."

"Kuri-kuri-sama?" Tetsuya said more shyly.

"No," the Shima leader corrected him, "Like a wife."

"Kuri-kuri," Tetsuya said, shivering at the strange feel of the shortened name.

"That is better," Kurushimi said warmly.

"This is preposterous!" shouted an indignant male voice, "Our subfamilies are at war!"

"And who is supposed to be the wife?" Orochi demanded, glaring at Sasune, "We were _both_ cloaked!"

"I suppose it is up to you to iron that out," the grand councilor suggested.

"I will not have that snake invading _my bed_ snapped Sasune, "He isn't worthy to kiss the ground I walk on!"

"That bastard isn't good enough to set foot in my father's house!" Orochi exclaimed.

Kurushimi smiled more widely as his former fiancé and Tetsuya's former tormentor continued to trade vicious barbs. He admired the amused look on his young spouse's face for a moment, then curled an arm around him.

"You see, Tetsu-hana," he chuckled, "Fate has taken care of us tonight. Come, it is time to return home."

He looked at Tetsuya questioningly as the younger man's blue eyes reflected sudden sadness.

"What is it?"

"Oh...it is just that, it only struck me now that...Kuchiki Manor is no longer my home," Tetsuya confessed, "It has been the only home I knew that wasn't a prison."

"Well, my home will be no prison to you, my love," Kurushimi promised, "It will be our _paradise_!"

He glanced over at Sasune and Orochi, who were still engaged in loud verbal warfare.

"It will be a more peaceful place than their home, ne?" he laughed.

"Kuri-kuri!" Tetsuya scolded him teasingly.

"Come, Tetsuya," Kurushimi said, giving his new clan wife a passionate kiss that left him blushing brightly, "We are one in name now...let us become one in body!"


	8. El Noche Divina

**Chapter 8: El Noche Divina (The Divine Night)**

**(Thanks to Irritated Bookworm (Ah, good question! According to Shima-taicho31, her OC, Kurushimi is Ichigo's cousin, probably by marriage. It's fun weaving in the different cultural elements.), No Name (You are so sweet! The Ichigo/Grimmjow romance will blossom slowly and with a lot of yelling! It will be fun. And HELL YES! I am so glad Grimmjow showed up. AWESOME!), Kyuumihaira (Kuri's about to make a bit of a blunder...), Kami-no-Namida (As usual, your instincts are right on!), Arelia22 (Thanks for the language notes. :) That was helpful.), Yaodai (Oh, Byakuya will be even more tempted to push Kuri down a flight of stairs after this! lol, he'd better be glad most of Shima Adobe is a single story!), Sakurayuri89 (So glad you liked it! And here's more to enjoy!), Tcas0518 (I love Ichigo when he lays into his elders for being ridiculous.), Tomyallen (Oh, the Ichigo/Grimmjow connection will fire up a lot once Grimmy realizes what happened between their hollows!) and Shima-taicho31 (Heehee! And just when you thought it was safe, Kuri will make a mistake that will get his butt roasted!) Have a great day, all!)**

Ichigo paused as he entered Hueco Mundo, dropping down onto the cold, dark sand and looking around. He breathed slowly, working to calm himself inside, although the anger he felt over the actions of the Noble's General Council still burned hotly in his chest and belly. But try as he might, his reiatsu throbbed and pulsed fitfully around him, lighting the area and causing a soft rumbling and disturbance of the sand. It was enough, he expected, to warn off the weaker hollows in the area.

_And after the quincies came through, there aren't very many powerful hollows left, _the Shiba heir mused, _Most of them...even the really tough ones that survived the aftermath of Aizen's treachery, were annihilated._

He thought of Grimmjow the way he had looked upon his arrival in the royal realm.

_He looked like a guy who'd been through hell and come back again. He was thrashed and ready to do it all again to stop Ywach. Yeah, Grimmjow's a hollow, but he's a survivor. I kinda wonder then why he agreed to help us out in the war. It wasn't as simple as he claimed...that he wanted a battle with me to regain his pride. No, there was something more in his decision, because if he'd wanted to, he could have found a way to survive everything without becoming involved in the war._

_I wonder what that means._

_I wonder if it means that he heard what I said to him...that there's no fucking point to being a king if you don't take care of the people in your world._

_Could Grimmjow have changed?_

He heard a soft roar of something large and feral in the distance and angled slightly to avoid it as he headed out across the sand, his mind still turning things over and trying to sort them out. And as he walked, he felt a strange certainty that he was headed in the right direction, even though he couldn't have said what was telling him so. The feeling became stronger as he spotted the ruins of Las Noches in the distance and headed towards it.

_The dreams that the Espadas had are as dead and broken as those old buildings. First Aizen with his manipulations, then Ywach's terror that almost destroyed them completely._

The desert remained quiet and dark, even as he entered the ruins, his mind replaying the struggles against Grimmjow, then Ulquiorra.

_That seems like a really long time ago, but in years, it's not very much._

_Poor Grimmjow..._

Ichigo climbed over fallen columns and piles of debris and walked through one of the still remaining hallways. He followed the little flicker in his senses, up a flight of stairs, then another, through another hallway and out to a second building that ended at the top in a large, glass dome.

Ichigo caught his breath in surprise that the top chamber he entered was not dead or dark, but was warmed by heat lamps from above, and was filled with the brilliant life of a garden. He felt the barrier around it that protected it from the ravages of the desperate hollows who had ransacked the fortress after Aizen's fall. He heard the sound of a waterfall and spotted it near the center of the chamber, where it emptied into a large bathing pool. There was a tall, pale, thin, blue-haired man under the waterfall, washing himself and seemingly oblivious to Ichigo's arrival.

Ichigo moved closer and paused at the edge of the pool.

"Grimmjow?" he inquired softly.

The sexta Espada blinked and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Kuro...eh...Shiba Ichigo?"

"You ran off kinda suddenly and you weren't really healed. I just came to make sure you were all right."

"Bullshit," Grimmjow growled, "You came about the hell butterfly that was sent. I got one here that said you and I were married today. What kinda lame-ass crap is that? Marrying people behind their backs? Can you believe those old bastards?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda getting used to them," Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah? Not me," Grimmjow said irascibly, "Just because we shared a bed for a night when there weren't enough doesn't mean that I wanna marry you, so forget it, if that's why you came here!"

"I didn't come here to force anything on you," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"Then, why did you come? You don't have to worry about me. In fact, I'd rather you didn't. I'm still pissed at you for not letting Nnoitra finish me off after you kicked my ass."

"You didn't want to die," Ichigo said dismissively.

"Well, I _really_ didn't want to have to be saved by some stupid shinigami either!"

"I wasn't gonna stand there and let him kill you while you couldn't move," Ichigo countered.

"Why not? We were enemies? What did you care what he did to me after you put me down?" Grimmjow asked confrontationally.

Ichigo remained silent for a moment, then he slipped out of his clothes and waded out to the waterfall, where he took up a position beside the now very confused hollow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow demanded.

Ichigo grinned.

"I'm answering your question," he said, matter-of-factly, "The reason I saved you was because when you stopped being a danger to the people I care about, I stopped looking at you like an enemy. We're at peace now, Grimmjow, "I'd like it if we could be friends."

Grimmjow stared in dumb silence as Ichigo calmly began to bathe himself.

"You wanna be friends?" he repeated incredulously, unable to avoid noticing how attractive Ichigo looked rubbing soap all over his slim, naked body, "With an Espada?"

He mulled it over in his mind for several minutes, before letting out a steamy hiss and continuing his own bathing.

"Fine, we're friends, if you want. But just so you know, I ain't marrying you."

Ichigo laughed, making a little flutter go through the hollow's insides.

"Well, I'm not marrying you either."

"Can you believe those assholes, thinking they can tell _us_ what to do?" Grimmjow went on, more casually, "Fuck them!"

"You said it!" Ichigo agreed, tilting his head back and letting the water roll down his white skin.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Tonto!"_ Maria scolded Kurushimi, making Tetsuya go pale and try to escape behind his new husband.

But Aderia took him around the waist and held him against her protectively, glaring hotly at her brother.

"_Sé lo que está planeando hacer a nuestro Angelito y me niego a permitir que él_!" (I know what you are planning to do to our little angel and I refuse to allow it!)

"Mamà," Kurushimi sighed, shaking his head, "it is our wedding night! You ask me not to consummate my marriage to Tetsu-hana? What cruelty is that?"

He flinched as the elder Shima's eyes and nostrils flared and Aderia's hold on Tetsuya tightened.

"_Angelito casi fue asesinado! Y usted lo matarás completamente si haces esto. ¿Cómo te atreves a brutalizar que dulce, muchacho gentil! No le va a tocar hasta que se haya recuperado por completo_! (Angelito was almost killed! And you will kill him completely if you do this thing. How dare you brutalize that sweet, gentle boy! You will not touch him until he is fully healed!)

"But I feel fine now," Tetsuya objected, "I _want _to be with my husband."

"Of course you do, _Angelito_," Aderia said, patting his cheek, "Mamà just wants to be sure my brother is a gentleman with you. Be quiet now."

"Mamà, the rules say we must consummate our marriage like all of the other couples," Kurushimi insisted, "I promise, I will be gentle with Tetsu-hana. He won't feel a thing!"

"_El burro sabe mas que tu,_" (the donkey knows more than you!) Maria snapped furiously, _"¿Qué sabe usted acerca de ser suave? Usted es un monstruo con su espada_!" (What do you know about being gentle? You are a monster with your sword!)

"Well, I promise then I will be a lamb with my...erm..._other sword_."

Kurushimi's eyes widened as the reiatsu blazed around his mother and she loosed a scathing stream of epithets that even he and Aderia could barely understand. Having held his breath too long, Tetsuya swayed and collapsed suddenly. Aderia caught him up and hurried him into his room, where she laid him in bed. Out in the entry, Kurushimi held up his hands defensively.

"Mamà, you must let a man do what a man has to do!" he insisted, "I have said that I will be gentle and I will. It is our duty to consummate our union tonight and you know it. _Mírame a los ojos, mamá. Que ves? Ya ves que amo Tetsu-hana con todo mi corazón! Juro por mi corazón yo no lo voy a hacer daño. Voy a ser tan suave como un gatito!_" (Look into my eyes, mama. What do you see? You see I love Tetsu-hana with all of my heart! I swear upon my heart I will not hurt him. I will be as gentle as a kitten!)

Magdelina gave him an icy look and pointed a slender, warning finger at him.

"_Fine. Pero si haces daño a Tetsuya, te voy a matar_! (Fine. But if you hurt Tetsuya, I will kill you!)

"If I hurt my lovely Tetsu-hana, I will kill myself!" Kurushimi promised, "Does that satisfy you, Mamà?"

Magdelina said nothing, but stepped aside to let him enter the bedroom. Aderia looked at him coldly.

"Is he all right?" Kurushimi asked, glancing down at his smiling husband.

"He is fine," Aderia said, still glaring at him, "He only fainted because he was holding his breath too long when Mamà was scolding you. But he has only recently been healed."

"I know that, woman!" Kurushimi snapped, losing his patience with her, "Now, will you leave us alone?"

"Very well," Aderia said curtly, "I have my own consummation to attend to. But do not forget, if you..."

"I know, I know. _¡Fuera de aquí, por favor!_" (Get out of here, please!)

He spoke again as she reached the doorway.

"_Disfrute de su nuevo marido, mi hermana. Creo que va a hacer muy feliz. Quiero saber si él no lo hace._" (Enjoy your new husband, sister. I think he will make you very happy. Let me know if he does not.)

Aderia blushed brightly and turned back to give him a more friendly smile.

"_Gracias mi hermano. Usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso. Mi Minori es un caballero_ (Thank you, my brother. You don't have to worry about that. My Minori is a fine gentleman.).

"He had better be or he will deal with me," Kurushimi said affectionately.

Tetsuya watched with still widened eyes as Aderia left the room.

"Goodness," he said in a relieved tone, "they were pretty fierce."

Kurushimi smiled and moved to the dressing area.

"Mamà and Deripie are very protective of you. They love you, Tetsu-hana. It's understandable they would be concerned, after all, you were badly injured and you've only just been healed. Your Arashi hasn't yet returned, nor have your powers. In your current state, my reiatsu alone could devour you."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and a blush rose on his face and throat.

"Does Kuri-kuri think I am too weak to entertain him, then?" he asked cautiously, watching as his husband disrobed and slipped a satiny black yukata around his slim, muscular form.

"Not at all," Kurushimi said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Tetsuya climbed onto his knees and moved to join him, "I will be gentle with you, but I will not withhold my love from you...not tonight or any night."

He leaned over and nipped hungrily at Tetsuya's flushed lips.

"You belong to me now, Tetsu-hana. I will love you with all that is in me."

Tetsuya's sapphire eyes softened sweetly and he smiled warmly.

"And you will have all of my love," he promised.

Turning and kneeling on the bed, Kurushimi gathered the slighter man into an snug embrace and sought his mouth eagerly as his hands slid down Tetsuya's slender body and slowly deprived him of the lovely blue yukata he wore. As they kissed, those insistent and affectionate hands followed the lines of the blue-eyed man's form, teasing the tender white flesh, making Tetsuya shiver softly in anticipation of what the Shima leader was about to do to him.

Kurushimi paused and ran his fingers through the wavy lengths of Tetsuya's silken black hair and caressed his cheek lightly, smiling and kissing him again, then spreading his thighs and offering himself for his new husband's exploration. Tetsuya's eyes widened and he accepted the unspoken invitation eagerly, his breaths quickening as he leaned back slightly to admire the Shima leader's darker, tanned skin, his hungry, turquoise eyes, his lean, muscular frame and the already stunningly large and flushed member that awaited his attentions. He lowered himself slowly, minding that he covered every inch of the man's sleek, brown flesh in warm, lingering kisses. Pausing, he met the man's voracious eyes and smiled, then, still gazing upward at his husband, Tetsuya began to yield his heartfelt affections. Kurushimi's eyelids fluttered at the initial contact, but remained opened and looking down at him as Tetsuya continued his amorous ministrations.

Kurushimi's passionate eyes went slowly hazy and soft, breathy moans escaped him as Tetsuya continued to address his aroused nether region. A sheen of sweat dampened his flesh and his fingers entangled themselves in Tetsuya's hair, wantonly encouraging him in his efforts. Feeling the restlessness in his lover, the younger man intensified his efforts, sending heady tremors through Kurushimi's body and exciting careful movement in his powerful hips as his arousal increased and he neared release.

But before he could reach it, the elder man shifted suddenly, pulling free of Tetsuya for a moment and laying the younger man down on his back. His blazing eyes raked the expanses of lovely, pale flesh and warned Tetsuya of an impending conquest. Kurushimi's body bowed over his and with searching lips and a scandalously probing tongue, he explored his new husband's sweet, pale flesh, savoring every inch as he worked his way gradually downward and gently parted Tetsuya's creamy thighs. The younger man shivered suddenly and seemed to lose his breath, but warm lips touched his earlobe and even warmer words soothed him.

"_No temas mi amor, Tetsu-hana. Te daré todo de mí mismo. Nuestro amor es un regalo que traerá nueva vida a nuestro mundo atribulado. Un momento de dolor nos traerá una vida de felicidad_!" (Do not fear my love, Tetsu-hana. I will give you all of myself. Our love is a gift that will bring new life to our troubled world. A moment of pain will bring us a lifetime of happiness!)

Tetsuya's lips smiled and his body relaxed in Kurushimi's embrace. He watched closely, his mouth opening into soft, heated exclamations as his husband yielded pleasure that left him writhing beautifully beneath Kurushimi's hands while the Shima leader slowly prepared him for their joining. Tetsuya flinched and trembled harder as the elder man positioned himself for their joining, but was instantly soothed by a stream of whispered words that entered at his ear, but warmed him all of the way through. Kurushimi made his entrance slowly, pausing now and again to let the slighter man adjust to his intimidating size. Tetsuya closed his eyes and panted through the small stinging sensations, calming gradually as the pain faded and he encountered the thrilling sensation of being fully one with his new lover for the first time. He stopped shivering and his smile returned. Kurushimi's commanding lips claimed his again and the two began to move together.

Tetsuya's conscious thought seemed to leave him for a time, and all he was aware of was the handsome turquoise eyes that blazed down into his and the deep penetration of his long hungry body. There was affection in every move the man made and he took care to quickly soothe any pain he caused. Though being a much stronger and more powerful man like Orochi, his love was not violent, but passionate and affectionate. He was larger and more insistent than the gentle Naoki, but took equal care in sparing him what pain he could and making sure that as his own pleasure mounted and he neared release, that his hand slipped down between them to see to Tetsuya's pleasure as well. An untamed howl of pleasure escaped Tetsuya as they climaxed together, and he smiled as the Shima leader expelled a swell of Spanish words he couldn't quite understand, but whose loving meaning could not be missed. He thought he would melt as the other man's heat consumed him, and indeed, everything seemed to go silent and grey for a while.

"Tetsu-hana!" Kurushimi called insistently, leaning over his senseless spouse.

He patted the younger man's face gently and urgently, calling to him repeatedly.

"Tetsu-hana, don't do this to me. Mamà and Deripie will be lining up to kill me twice for hurting you. _Lo siento, mi amor! Por favor, despierta!_ (I'm sorry, my love! Please wake up!) Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya twitched in surprise as the last broke through and it struck him as odd for the Shima leader to use his proper name. He opened his eyes and encountered something he had never yet seen.

_He is...afraid?_

A more powerful throb of understanding passed through him.

_Kurushimi-sama lost his first lover too! Seeing me pass out like that from his love reminded him...!_

"I am fine, Kuri-kuri," he said, smiling encouragingly and touching his husband's concerned looking face, "I am just not used to being loved so passionately."

"You just should not have been touched by me while you were still healing," Kurushimi admonished himself, "Mamà and Deripie were right that I should have waited."

Tetsuya shook his still dizzy head gently.

"No, you were right to be with me tonight."

"Tetsu-hana..."

"You and I know well that true love is hard to find, and that it can leave again too soon. _Aishiteru yo_, and I would want to be with you even though it leaves me senseless in your arms. I know I look weak to you, but your love won't kill me, Kuri-kuri."

Kurushimi gave him a look of reproach.

"Tetsu-hana," he said sternly, "The man who rescued the women and children of the Kuchiki clan from the invading quincies is not weak! For all that you look delicate and gentle, your sword is one to be respected and feared. Do not ever speak of yourself that way again in my presence. You are my _flor de hierro_ (iron flower). Now...this once on our wedding night, I want to feel _your strength_."

Tetsuya's jaw dropped at seeing his elder lover climb onto his knees and straddle him.

"K-kurushimi-sama, no! I couldn't possibly!" he objected.

Kurushimi's lips quirked in amusement.

"Oh, so quickly you forget how to be obedient to your husband?" he jokingly chided the younger man, "I know I told you to call me Kuri-kuri and I also asked you to make love to me this time."

"B-but I...!"

Tetsuya sat up and turned away, going silent as his emotions flared up. Behind him, Kurushimi's expression softened and he laid a hand on Tetsuya's quivering shoulder.

"What is it, Tetsu-hana?" he asked more quietly, "Why don't you want to share your love with me?"

Tetsuya struggled for a time to find the right words, then turned to face his husband, his sapphire eyes sad as he remembered.

"I want to, but...that feels violent...entering another person. It's why I will never love a woman. It's why I don't want to enter my lover. I don't ever want to be like Orochi and hurt someone innocent with my body."

"Tetsu-hana," Kurushimi said firmly, rubbing warmly against Tetsuya and causing flickers of new arousal in his belly, "you could never, _ever_ be like that vile, horrid animal, Orochi...or like Sasune. Truly, those two deserve each other. But you...you are nothing at all like them. You will never misuse your strength, _mi amante_ (my lover). Now, I want to feel that strength all through me."

"K-kuri..." Tetsuya began.

His words were cut off by a storm of passionate kisses that refused to end until his body calmed and the tension went out of him.

"P-please, Kuri-kuri," he objected one last time, "You must at least wear a protection charm. You are the Shima clan's leader. I am your clan wife. I should be the one to have our children!"

Kurushimi laughed and nodded, briefly, then he removed a charm from the nightstand drawer and placed it around his neck before indulging in a long preparation.

Tetsuya writhed beneath Kurushimi's possessive hands as they teased and tempted him, distracting him as the Shima leader mounted him and took him slowly inside. He paused and looked down into Tetsuya's troubled eyes.

"Do I look to you to be in pain, Tetsu-hana?" he asked.

"N-no, but..."

"I am honored to be one with you. As it makes you uncomfortable, I will respect your wishes and not ask it of you, but tonight is special."

Tetsuya couldn't fight off a genuine smile.

"It is," he agreed, "I am sorry for my hesitation."

"There is no need to apologize...or for any words at all now."

The two left off speaking and expressed everything else in a thrill of desperately wanton movements. And as unnerving as it was to possess that stronger man, Tetsuya writhed mindlessly beneath him, caught up in the beauty of the other man's willing surrender. Kurushimi collapsed onto Tetsuya's chest as they climaxed again, panting and moaning happily. The two were nearly asleep, when Kurushimi sighed and breathed a last few words before dropping off.

"You have warmed me to the core, my love...my flower...my..._Hideaki_.

Tetsuya froze for a moment, shock flooding his recovering body. He forced down the instant swell of emotion and forced his mind to quiet.

_Hideaki-san was Kurushimi-sama's first love. He is not yet accustomed to being in love with someone else now._

_I will ignore it._

But he found he couldn't fall asleep after. And some time later, he abandoned their bed and walked outside into the early morning darkness.

_It's silly__**,**_ he chided himself as tears filled his eyes, _being upset by something like that. I know he loves me...at least he seems like he loves me. Why do I feel so confused?_

Amidst a strong swell of emotion, Tetsuya felt his more feral tendencies suddenly return. He flash stepped away from Shima Adobe, still dressed in his love-stained nightclothes and his feet bare. As morning arrived, he fled into the forest, running until he reached a large, mist covered lake and throwing himself into its depths, where he hung suspended beneath the surface, breathing in the cold water until his entire body was too cold to feel anything.

**(A/N**Not to worry, Tetsuya can't drown because his power is water-based.)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya heard a flash step and a quiet voice outside his bedroom door and woke to find himself comfortably entangled in a handsomely naked Renji's possessive arms, cuddled like a child's favorite stuffed toy.

_That seems somehow insanely appropriate. But his childlike nature is one of the things I love most about Renji._

He longed to remain where he was, but the man's voice sounded again outside his room, so he nudged free of Renji and slipped out of bed. He tied his yukata closed and moved to the door, opened it and stepped out onto the walkway.

"Kurushimi?" he said, frowning at the Shima clan leader, who stood on the walkway, talking urgently to two attendants.

The attendants bowed and flash stepped away, and Kurushimi turned to face Byakuya.

"What is it? Is there a problem?" the Kuchiki leader asked.

"Eh...I am not sure," the Shima leader confessed, "I woke to find Tetsu-hana was not in our room. I looked around, but he is nowhere to be found. Did he come to you?"

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"No, he did not," he answered, "What happened? Did the two of you quarrel? And on your wedding night?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I don't know why he left," Kurushimi insisted, "He was fine last night...very happy at our joining."

"You didn't hurt him?" Byakuya asked sternly, his eyes glinting aggressively, "Because, if you did..."

"He did not look hurt at all when last I saw him," Kurushimi insisted, "We were together for the consummation and fell asleep after."

"And he gave you no sign of his distress?"

"None!"

"That is odd," Byakuya pondered, "but you know that Tetsuya has some lingering emotional trauma from his imprisonment. Perhaps he had a flashback or something of that nature. I will send our attendants to look for him. Koji and Torio cared for Tetsuya during his recovery after he was freed from the noble's prison. They know places he might go. You can come with me and we can look together."

"¡_Bastardo_!" hissed a woman's voice.

Kurushimi raised his hands defensively, backing up to the wall as Aderia closed in, loosing a tirade of Spanish threats and curses.

"How dare you do something to hurt our _Angelito_!" she raged, "You offended him somehow, didn't you?"

"No!" Kurushimi insisted, "I did nothing to hurt him. I don't know why he left! He could be taking a walk, for all I know."

"You go and _find him_ or Mamà will be roasting _you _for dinner tonight!" Aderia fumed, "_Estúpido tonto, ¿cómo puedes lastimar pobre Angelito? Encuéntralo o voy a patear el culo!_" (You stupid fool, how could you hurt poor Angelito? Find him or I will kick your ass!)

"I think perhaps we should leave quickly," Byakuya suggested.

"Where are we going?" Renji yawned sleepily, emerging from the bedroom.

"We need to find Tetsuya," Byakuya answered, "It seems that he may be having an emotional episode after the consummation of his marriage."

The three turned back into their rooms and hastily dressed, then after a stinging rebuke by Magdelina and Aderia, they flash stepped away in search of the missing Kuchiki Tetsuya.

**(Apologies for any errors in the Spanish translation. My keyboard refuses to do some of the punctuation properly and I am not a native speaker, so sometimes the translation is imperfect. But I love the way Spanish adds to the romantic feel of the Kurushimi/Tetsuya romance. There's a reason Spanish is called a Romance language! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!)**


	9. Depths

**Chapter 9: Depths**

**(It's not your imagination! The title on this has been changed. I thought Iron Flower more appropriate, given that's what Kuri enjoys calling Tetsuya. Thanks to Dawnwind (Aww, thanks!), TehWonderer (Here you go!), Winterheart2000 (Glad you like it!), Periwinkle (Yup, more chapters are coming!), Kyuumihaira (I'm feeling fluffy :) Glad you like it!), Aizenfan6969 (Yeah, someone's getting read the riot act when he gets home.), Willow (The wait is over!), Anarane-sensei (I'm so glad you found some time to read. I have to read or I'll go insane...um, wait a sec...), Beaker (I'm fond of good family connections, so I love havng that in stories.), Shima-taicho31 (Yup, this...and a little twist!), Picklez80 (He sure is. I don't think he'll wander off again.), Kittykins (Sounds like you have a great family!), SakuraYuri89 (Yeah, Kuri will get another earful when he gets home.), Alabirdie (Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you like the story. I love Kuri's family too.), Kakura67Ichiro (Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you like the story!), Irritated Bookworm (Yup, I changed the title to suit Tetsuya's nickname. I thought it was fitting.), and Chunk-ie (I am having so much fun with the Ichi/Grimm, it should be made a crime! And more good stuff is to come!), Have a great day, everyone!)**

"So, do you really think that going back and talking to those jokers is gonna make any difference?" Grimmjow asked, following Ichigo into the garganta, "I mean, they married us without us even being there. What makes you think they'll give a shit about saying no in person?"

"I don't know," Ichigo confessed as he made a reaitsu path for them inside the cavern, "but I don't feel like letting those guys walk all over us, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

"From the moment I learned I was a Shiba, it seems like everyone's trying to get me to do things I don't want to do. I just can't be accepting like Byakuya. I didn't grow up in a noble home."

"Well, neither did I, no matter what those assholes say. What's with that crap about being a Shihoin? I'm no fucking noble! Can you just see _me_ in a formal kimono drinking goddamned tea and making nice with the stuffy elders?"

Ichigo snickered at the thought.

"_Definitely_ not you," he agreed, "Although, my cousin, Kurushimi's noble house is pretty relaxed compared to the rest. But I guess you can be when there are so many talented family members. The Noble's General Council may be annoyed by Kuri-kuri, but they need families that can pass on their power with the frequency his does."

"I got the impression it was more because they just have so damned many kids, the numbers are with them," Grimmjow snorted.

"Hey, don't say things like that!" Ichigo objected.

"Tell me those guys don't have a lot of kids," Grimmjow said, crossing his arms.

"W-well...I guess they do," Ichigo admitted, "So they like big families. That's not a bad thing."

"No, I never said it was. And I guess I kind of like that they're up there at the top of the food chain. After all, it proves you don't have to be a delicate looking, pansy-assed flower to be a rich noble, ne?"

"Are you making fun of my buddy, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked jokingly.

"What if I am?" Grimmjow snickered, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I guess I'll have to bust your ass," Ichigo answered, pretending to frown.

"Yeah, name the time and place," the Espada teased him.

"And what?" Ichigo said skeptically, "You're not even healed all of the way. What're you gonna do, bleed all over me?"

"I may not be all of the way healed, but I can still beat the hell outta you!" Grimmjow snapped aggressively.

"Did you forget already who beat the hell outta who when we fought?" Ichigo giggled, flash stepping out of reach as Grimmjow lunged at him and continuing down the reiatsu trail he was making.

"You little shit!" the sexta Espada hissed furiously, "Come here and say that to my face!"

"Come here and make me!" Ichigo taunted him, flash stepping faster.

Grimmjow engaged his sonido, smiling and aiming himself at the disappearing shinigami.

"Let's see how you like real speed, you little piss-ant!"

A moment later, a look of surprise crossed his face as his sonido failed to engage. And as he crashed down onto the reiatsu path, it shattered and broke apart, loosing him into an uncontrolled tumble into the black abyss.

"Shit!" he howled, scrabbling at the bits of crumbling reatsu with grasping fingers.

He sucked in a stunned breath as Ichigo's hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist and the Shiba heir dragged him back onto the trail.

"Whew, that was close," Ichigo mused, "You okay there, Grimmjow?"

"Shut the fuck up...am I okay? Who the hell do you think you're talking to, asshole?"

"Well, you kinda just fell off the trail," Ichigo pointed out, looking amused.

"I didn't fall off!" the Espada objected furiously, "My sonido didn't engage and I fell on it! It's not supposed to break. That's the fault of your shitty control over your reiatsu!"

"Shitty control over my reiatsu, huh?" Ichigo said, scowling, "That's rich, coming from a guy whose sonido just took a hike."

"What the...? Would you just shut up and keep the damned trail under our feet? I don't know about you, but I don't wanna get caught up in this place for all eternity, you know?" Grimmjow snapped.

"All right, all right, sheesh. You don't need to be so pissy about it."

"He almost drops me into the goddamned abyss and he thinks it's pissy to get mad about it. You fucking moron! I don't know how you ever defeated me...or Aizen...or fucking Juha Bach! Nel in her toddler form is smarter than you!"

"Knock it off and get moving, will you?" Ichigo complained, "I wanna get out of here. This place is too creepy."

Grimmjow glared at the Shiba heir, who looked back at him questioningly. Grimmjow's blue eyes rolled and he made an annoyed gesture.

"The trail?" he said pointedly, "We kind of need someone to continue making one?" he reminded the ginger-haired man, "If my sonido isn't working, I don't think I can."

"Oh," Ichigo chuckled, "Sorry."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo turned away and began blazing a trail for them again.

"Fucking idiot, Kurosaki..." he muttered, breaking into a run to follow.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I don't know why I reacted like that,_ Tetsuya mused, keeping his eyes closed as his waterform floated freely in the depths of the icy, dark lake he rested in, _I know that he didn't mean anything by it. How often did Naoki's name cross my lips after he died, even when I didn't mean to speak it at the time? The ones we love are always in our hearts. Kuri-kuri is not jealous of Naoki and I have nothing to fear from his Hideaki. I suppose it just scared me to feel like I love someone again._

_My father._

_My mother._

_Naoki._

_Our baby._

_One by one, each was taken away and I went on. It took a long time after the last for me to really feel connected to anyone. Thank kami for Byakuya-sama, my attendant, Koji, and Sadao-san and Mai-san taking me in as their son. If not for them, I don't know if I could have ever felt close to anyone again, since it seemed everyone I loved always died. It was a temptation to push everyone away. I'm sure Kuri-kuri felt the same when he lost his father, then his lover. But even though we feel weak amidst lossed like that, that is when we find we are stronger than we knew. I moved on and so did he. The ones we loved will not return to us in this lifetime, so we moved on and rebuilt our lives._

_Then, he found me._

_He keeps mentioning that feeling in his belly that happened when he looked at my face for the first time, and that still strikes him. It's a feeling that Hideaki gave him too. That's not a bad thing. He doesn't pretend we are the same. It is just to say that he knows that I am significant in his life. I feel something inside when I look at him, too. And now, we are married. This is a good thing. We have a chance to be happy. I won't ruin that by being childish about a slip of his tongue. It is nothing. Kuri-kuri loves me. I have nothing to fear from his memories of Hideaki, any more than he has to worry about my memories of Naoki._

_I was being silly and emotional._

_But then...I've probably conceived our child. The physical effects, though not ones I'd feel begin immediately as the body registers the presence of my lover's reiatsu and seed. The spirit chamber forms and takes in that material, beginning the gestation. The exchange causes things like fatigue and some nausea, as well as emotional effects that the bearer might not realize are related to that. Yes, I learned all about male noble pregnancy when I was with child before. The healer in the prison explained everything to Naoki and me._

_So, I got emotional because of the change in hormone levels, as well as the emotions that being with a new lover after what happened, could cause. It all makes some sense, now that I've slowed down to think._

_I should go back._

_I'm going to get the scolding of a lifetime from Magdelina and Aderia. I'm not used to that kind of a display of love. Kuri-kuri and his family are so different in how they show their affection. They are passionate, extroverted people, while I've never been like that. Still, I feel such warmth inside being with them. I feel that powerful connection, like that I have with my adoptive parents and sisters. And they are my future now. We are bound together by my marriage to Kuri-kuri._

_It will be so strange not living at Kuchiki Manor. I suppose Kuri-kuri will expect me to give up my duties there to focus on my role here. I don't know how that will be. Byakuya-sama trained me, himself, to be strong so that I could be a competent protector. But now, I am a child bearer, a clan wife. I wonder if that means that he'll treat me like I'm weak._

_It almost feels like being in that cold, closed cell I lived in...my powers sealed and useless, my body weak and shaky, my heart just aching to be something more._

_I'm confused._

_What will he expect of me?_

Tetsuya gave a bubbling sigh and pushed the thought away. He sensed the surface above him and slowly headed towards it, enjoying the last of the deep silence and peace that being under the water gave him.

_But I could only hide for a little while to consider things._

_It's time to go back and face the scolding they'll give me. While they snap at me, I'll just think about how it means that they care for me. They really are good people. I won't be lonely among them._

Tetsuya's body broke through the surface of the water and he expelled the moisture from inside before swimming to the shore. He climbed out of the water and stood took on a fresh waterform for a moment, then reverted to normal form with now dry body and clothing. Sighing sleepily, he turned back towards Shima Adobe, looking forward to returning to his bed to let his healing body rest.

_My flash step and some of my innate powers that don't require much reiatsu have returned, but it will be a while before I am fully recovered. The gestation will also affect my powers._

Tetsuya was still deep in thought and unaware as two white-clad forms burst out of the brush and at blazing speed, bore down on him. One caught him around the waist and curled an arm around his throat, while the second snapped a reiatsu repressing band around his wrist. Tetsuya instantly stepped back and threw his captor over a slim shoulder. He stumbled as the man managed to hang onto his wrist, pulling Tetsuya off balance as the second man struck at him from behind, hitting him hard on the back of the head and dropping him in his tracks. The man holding onto Tetsuya's wrist, released it and gave the collapsed shinigami an angry kick in the side, making his body tumble over.

"Knock it off," his partner said, "This is one of the clan wives, remember? Don't damage him."

The man on the ground spat furiously and climbed to his feet, then glared down at the unconscious shinigami.

"So, what now, Amsel?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Give me a minute."

Amsel knelt at Tetsuya's side and laid a hand on the noble's forehead.

"It will take a minute for my power to infiltrate and learn what he knows."

"So, you think he knows where the clan wives will gather for the confirmation of their pregnancies?"

"Exactly," Amsel confirmed, "And once we know where they will gather, it will just be a matter of making them all disappear. We will lure the husbands into a trap that will end the noble houses. Then, and only then, will Juha Bach-sama be avenged!"

"You should hurry," Amsel's companion complained, "The Shima bastard loves his new plaything and will come to find him."

"Be quiet, Kano," Amsel warned him, turning dangerous silvery eyes on his comrade, "It takes time for my power to invade his mind. But once it does, we will be able to monitor everything he senses. And with your power, we can make him act on our behalf as well."

"What should I make him do?" Kano asked, his lips curling into an evil smile.

"Oh, I am sure you will think of something."

"You should hurry," said Kano, "Someone is coming."

"Right. Use your power now. Infiltrate, but don't activate it yet. We will wait until we have what we want. Then...we will make very sure that Shima Kurushimi is one of the first to die!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You are sure that Tetsuya did not say anything to you about going somewhere?"

"Where would he go, Byakurai?" Kuri asked, frowning, "It was our wedding night. We consummated our marriage and we went to sleep after. Why would he go anywhere?"

He gave the Kuchiki leader a sly smirk.

"I made sure he was too tired for much exertion. He won't be far from home."

Byakuya glared at the Shima leader and behind them, Renji suppressed a snicker.

"I don't suppose it occurred to you that being with you was difficult for him, given that he hasn't been with a lover since Naoki?" Byakuya said sternly.

"Oh, you don't mean to tell me that, for all of these years, no one has possessed those lovely, soft lips of his, Byakurai? Not anyone? Not...perhaps..._you_?"

Renji's jaw dropped at the scathing look his new husband gave the Shima leader, and he reeled at the Kuchiki heir's next, unusually heated words.

"We were never lovers!" Byakuya snapped angrily, "We were teen boys exploring each other! It was private and you had no business spying on us!"

"Y-you were kissing Tetsuya?" Renji asked dazedly, his mind imagining the two teen Kuchiki's in an amorous lip-lock.

_Holy hell!_

"I wasn't spying on you," Kuri assured him, biting at his lips in amusement, "You know that I had never seen Tetsu-hana's lovely face before I found him injured. It was a suspicion, that's all."

"Never mind that now!" Byakuya hissed, "Let's find my cousin."

He turned away and started to walk on, only to be stopped by Renji's still surprised voice.

"You made out with Tetsuya, really?" he asked, "Did you use tongue?"

"Y-yes...no...Shut up!" the Kuchiki heir seethed, "Just...look for Tetsuya and _neither of you_ speak to me!"

He departed in a vicious flash step, leaving Renji and Kuri looking after him.

"Are you jealous, Renren-nii?" Kuri asked, "Don't be. Even if they did kiss, it was just innocent play. Tetsu-hana would have known that if they were caught by the clan elders, they would have sent Tetsu-hana away. It was much frowned upon to play with mixed bloods and commoners back then."

"It's not exactly smiled upon now," Renji mused.

"No, but there are ways around the bigotry."

Renji tilted his head slightly.

"Oh yeah? What does that mean?"

"Come, Renren-nii," the Shima heir said, cutting him off, "We must find Tetsu-hana before my mother and sister kill me."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

The two followed in the direction Byakuya had gone, and rejoined him several minutes later, where he stood at the edge of a dark, mist-enshrouded lake.

"He was here," Byakuya said with certainty, "but he isn't here now."

"It's kinda creepy here," Renji mused, shivering.

"Tetsuya is fond of immersing himself in water to relax and think sometimes," the Kuchiki leader explained, "Even though his injury interfered with his powers, innate abilities, like his ability to breathe under water would have still been working. He probably came here to reflect on things. His reiatsu seems slightly riled, but not in disarray."

He turned a skeptical eye on Kuri.

"Are you sure that the two of you did not argue?" he asked sternly.

"I told you, no," Kuri insisted, "The last I saw him, he was sleeping quite contentedly in my arms. I have no idea, unless I spoke in my sleep and angered him, how I could have offended him."

"Byakuya!" Renji exclaimed suddenly, "Look, over there."

Kuri and Byakuya followed Renji's gaze to where a collapsed form laid on the ground amidst the nearby long grasses. Byakuya inhaled sharply and the three flash stepped to where they found Tetsuya's fallen form.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya called urgently, turning his cousin onto his back.

Kuri dropped to his knees and swiftly examined his unconscious spouse, his insides clenching as a sudden memory assaulted his mind.

_This isn't the time to revisit old pain. Tetsu-hana needs me!_

He forced the memory of Hideaki away and began an infusion of stabilizing reiatsu.

"Can you tell what happened to him?" Renji asked.

"No," Kuri said regretfully, "But he seems to not be badly injured. He may have just passed out from weariness from his injuries."

"Or because someone pushed him too far too soon after injury," Byakuya accused him.

Renji and Byakuya exchanged looks of surprise at the genuine expression of torment and regret that rose on Kuri's handsome face.

"I swear, I was gentle with him," he insisted.

Guilt flared up in his eyes and he pulled Tetsuya close to him, threading his fingers through the younger man's wavy hair and kissing his forehead. Byakuya paused, looking at him curiously, then he sighed softly as he realized.

"Is he okay?" Renji whispered, "It looks like Tetsuya's injury really shook him up."

"He's fine," Byakuya said quietly, "It is just that...Tetsuya isn't the only one who was devastated by the loss of someone he loved. I think seeing Tetsuya like this rattled him. But he will be fine."

"You think Tetsuya's okay?"

"Yes, he doesn't seem to be hurt badly."

The two watched raptly as Tetsuya stirred and looked up into his husband's worried eyes.

"Wh-what happened?"

He sat up and looked around, frowning.

"How did I get here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kuri chided him, "Where have you been, Tetsu-hana? Mamà, Deripie and I were beside ourselves! ¿_Estás tratando de matarme, idiota_?" (Are you trying to kill me, you fool?)

"I...I'm sorry!" Tetsuya exclaimed, his face going a shade paler, "Please, don't be angry. I don't know why I left. I just...I remember waking up and walking outside to look at the moon. But that's all I remember! I don't remember coming here."

"I'm taking you home," Kuri said firmly, "And you are not to leave our room until the healers say that you are well this time. Do I need to guard you myself?"

Tetsuya felt a soft flare of deep, compelling warmth at the strength of his new husband's reaction.

_He was really worried about me. I feel so bad for scaring him. I'm not used to seeing Kuri-kuri wearing a scared expression. But this hits close to home for us both. We know about loss, all too well._

Tetsuya reached up and curved his shaky hands around his husband's tanned face and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"I promise I will rest," Tetsuya said affectionately, "But I would like it if Kuri-kuri would stay with me for a while."

"My Tetsu-hana," Kuri answered, looking back at him with a strangely vulnerable expression, "I swear that I will stay with you _to the very end_!"

He lifted Tetsuya into his arms and started back to Shima Adobe with Byakuya and Renji following.

At the edge of the grass, hidden in the bushes, Amsel and Kano exchanged satisfied glances.

"He has no idea how quickly his end will come," Amsel said balefully, "None at all..."


	10. Deadly Love

**Chapter 10: Deadly Love**

**(Thanks going out to Periwinkle (You are about to find that out! Kuri will be shocked at what happens.), Anon (Here's more!), Kyuumihaira (Why do I torment the happy couple? Because...SPUNKY! lol), Aizenfan6969 (I love Kuri. He is tremendously fun to write. So grateful to Shima-Taicho31 for letting me borrow him!), Willow (Oh, the bad guys are going to have their hands full!), Picklez80 (Words can't express how surprised Ichigo and Grimmy will be...), Kittykins (Yep, Tetsuya's going to be dangerous while not losing an ounce of cuteness!), Winterheart2000 (Kuri is about to find out how Tetsu-hana was tampered with...), Dawnwind (Just wait until they reach the council hall! Grimm and Ichi are about to get their socks knocked off!), Sakurayuri89 (I like a good mix of love and drama, so there will continue to be both as the quincy tampering brings on a desperate situation.), Anarane-Sensei (I think that maybe since Ywach absorbed Mimihagi-sama, Ukitake could possibly survive. I hope he does. And I will see about what I can do to think up a good Ukitake story. Who do you like him paired with?), Lol (Cute!), and Shima-Taicho31 (lol, you think Kuri's scared now? Heheh...) Enjoy the chapter!)**

"Are you feeling better now, Tetsu-hana?" Kurushimi asked his fingers gently teasing the area he had recently possessed.

Tetsuya regarded him with sleepy, contented blue eyes and nodded.

"I am fine now. I told you," he yawned, "I am just very tired."

"Then you shall sleep soon. But first, will you tell me why on our wedding night you left like that?"

"I told you, I..."

"I heard what you said, love, but I _saw_ that you were _not _saying something too. Would you tell me what you are holding back?" the Shima leader persisted.

"It really isn't important, Kuri-kuri," Tetsuya assured him.

Kuri shook his head firmly.

"If it made you go out to walk and think under the stars like that, it is something important, and you should not hold it back from your husband. We are meant to share our troubles."

Tetsuya gazed back at him with a guilty expression.

"I suppose you are right, but you will maybe think I'm being silly. After all, you were nearly asleep when you said it. You didn't know what you were saying."

Kuri paled slightly, but managed to keep his composure.

"It was something I said that hurt you, Tetsu-hana?" he asked, "What did I say?"

"W-well, you said, _You have warmed me to the core, my love...my flower_, Tetsuya explained.

"What is wrong with that?" Kuri asked, looking confused, "It was a lovely statement of my affection for you."

"No, it wasn't," Tetsuya said softly, "It was a memory of the person you loved before. It was his name you said."

Kurushimi's jaw dropped and he went silent for a moment.

"Please don't think that I want you to forget him!" Tetsuya insisted, "I will never forget my first love, or that we were going to have a child together. I hold all of our good times and bad in my memory, and I want you to do the same for your Hideaki! I j-just...w-wasn't prepared to hear you say that to him while you were with me. I am sorry!"

Kuri frowned and shook his head.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked, beginning to look angry, "I was the one who hurt you, my wife."

"You were falling asleep. You didn't even know what you were doing. I don't blame you either for remembering him or saying something like that. He was your first love, and that means something to you!"

A tear leaked onto Tetsuya's face as Kuri's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.

"I will always love Hideaki," he admitted readily, "just as you will always love your Naoki. It is in remembering our love for them that we honor their lives, Tetsu-hana. But it is in living on that we honor the life we are building together. And as we build that life, I do not want the ghosts of the past to stand between us..._ever_! I am sorry that my tongue slipped and I hurt you. If it should ever happen again, please wake me and talk to me about it. Do not run off and cry somewhere. Be angry at me if you want, but yell at me here, in our bedroom! Do not leave and make me run all over the Seireitei, worried about you!"

Tetsuya swallowed hard and blinked back more tears as he nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry I worried you," he apologized, "Should it happen again, I will tell you."

"Good," Kuri sighed, sending a throb of surprise through Tetsuya with the intense look of relief in his handsome turquoise eyes, "We understand each other."

Tetsuya couldn't make himself speak, but he nodded and sank into his husband's strong arms.

"Sleep now, _mi amante_. I will stay awake and hold you, telling you just what you mean to me."

Tetsuya couldn't help but smile at the words that followed.

"_Mi corazón era como el desierto, pero para mí, eres la lluvia. Te lavar mi dolor y me haces sonreír de nuevo." _ (My heart was like the desert, but to me, you are the rain. You wash away my pain and make me smile again.)

Kurushimi sank deeply into his smiling mouth, laying him down and plundering his body, yet again.

"I am sorry," he apologized as he nuzzled his deeply sleeping wife after their lovemaking left Tetsuya delightfully senseless, "I fear I cannot hold back ever when I am with you. Mamà and Deripie are right, I am too rough with you. But you will not be loved gently, stubborn flower. You tease me and torment me, just with your beautiful eyes and I cannot resist you. _Déjame ser el sol que te hace abrir los pétalos suaves. Alcance para mí y voy a mantener el calor y vida. Nuestro amor nunca morirá."_ (Let me be the sun that makes you open your soft petals. Reach for me and I will keep you warm and alive. Our love will never die.)

XXXXXXXXXX

"May I help you, sirs?" asked the surprised looking young council assistant, blinking and staring curiously at the tall, blue-haired hollow at Shiba Ichigo's side, "Did you have a question about the matching?"

"Did we have a fucking question about the matching, she asks," Grimmjow said sarcastically, "Don'tcha mean the _shotgun matching_ that you did behind our goddamned backs while we weren't even there? Yeah, we have a question. How do you get yourself _unmatched_ and _unhitched_, lady?"

"Hey, don't be mean to Midori-chan," Ichigo chided the Espada, "She's just doing her job, you know. I don't think she had anything to do with the matching."

"Actually, a computer took care of that," the young woman explained, looking somewhat encouraged by Ichigo's warmer treatment, "A program identified all known noble males and females of child bearing age as well as some exceptional beings, like your friend, Jaegerjaques-san."

"Heh, you can call me Grimmjow," the hollow said, smirking in a more friendly manner, "Sorry I bit your head off, but can you imagine waking up to being told you have to marry that jackass, there?"

"I understand," the woman said sympathetically.

"Hey!" Ichigo objected as Midori realized her mistake and blushed.

"My apologies, Shiba-sama," she said in a flustered voice, I didn't mean to be impolite."

"She called _me_ and exceptional being," Grimmjow said in a self-satisfied tone, "I think the girl's right on target, Kuro...erm, Ichigo."

Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled.

"Well, we're here because that's obviously a mistake. Look, Midori-chan, there is no way in hell that Grimmjow is a former Shihoin..."

"But it's right here in his profile," the young woman said, moving to allow the two to see her computer screen, "It says very clearly that Grimmjow-san was an illegitimate Shihoin born of a full Shihoin and a half noble mate, making him three quarters noble."

"But he's a goddamned hollow!" Ichigo objected, "I didn't see any other hollows being shoved off on shinigamis like me!"

"Hey, you wanna mind your manners, Kurosaki?"

"It's Shiba, sir," Midori reminded him politely.

"Whatever!" Grimmjow huffed, "The point is that _Shiba_ Ichigo and I shouldn't be married right now. We weren't asked and we sure as hell weren't there for the massive shotgun wedding or the multi-house orgy that came after. We're just two freaking guys who don't want any part of that. But you said we're married, so we want you to unmarry us!"

Midori blinked in confusion.

"You...are unhappy with your matching?"

"That's an understatement," Grimmjow noted off-handedly, "Look sweetheart, just go in that computer of yours and make a note that this travesty that shouldn't have happened, didn't happen, okay?"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard him," Ichigo said, nodding, "You need to dissolve our marriage. We never agreed to it and it sure as hell was never consummated, so it's not a legal union."

"Eh..."

"Hey, I know you're just doing your job, here, and you didn't stick us together," Grimmjow urged her, "but you can unstick us, can'tcha?"

"U-unstick you?" the woman repeated blankly.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ichigo asked, "You look pretty confused."

"Let us make it simple for you," Grimmjow said, glaring at her, "Take this marriage that didn't happen, break it up and shove it in the deepest wormhole in outer space, because Kurosaki..._Shiba_ Ichigo and I have never been a thing and we're never fucking gonna be!"

"W-well, I can pass on a message to the council to review the information in your files. Do you have proof that there was no consummation?" Midori asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Eh, how do you prove we didn't have sex?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, that's easy," the woman said, taking a handheld device from her desk that looked a little like a microphone, with a long, thick handle and a rounded top.

"That won't shock me or anything?" Grimmjow complained.

"Oh, no, Grimmjow-san," Midori assured him, "It only measures the Shiba heir's reiatsu in your body. If you were intimate within about the last week, there will be resultant reiatsu in your insides."

She brought the rounded tip of the device close to Grimmjow's trim belly, blushing as he lifted his shirt to show off his muscular abdominals. The three stared in surprise as the device emitted a telling set of beeps.

"What is that?" Ichigo demanded, "What's all that beeping?"

"Um, just a moment," Midori said, adjusting the settings on the device, "It said you have had sex recently, so I have to check you for early signs of pregnancy."

"Who'd'wha-th'fuck?" Grimmjow stammered, staring in shock.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Ichigo gasped, "There's some kinda mistake or something!"

Midori watched closely as she held the device to the stricken Espada's belly again and received a steady pattern of beeps.

"What's that saying?" the hollow demanded, "Who'm I gonna kill?"

"Congratulations," Midori announced, beaming, "You two have been successful in conceiving the next Shiba heir..."

"What the fucking hell?" Grimmjow and Ichigo yelled together.

"Or _heirs_, actually," the young woman continued, "There are at least two, and maybe more babies on the way, probably due to Grimmjow-san's power being a cat-type. They tend to have a litter."

"You wanna come-a-fucking-gain?" Grimmjow snapped, "Lady, there's no way in the ever-loving world that I'm having any babies, first, because you have to be _fucked_ to have babies, and I can guarantee you, I HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKED. Add to that, I _definitely _haven't been fucked by _that guy_. I may have slept beside him cause there weren't enough beds, but we were _sleeping_, _chica_! We absolutely weren't _fucking_!"

Midori's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry, Grimmjow-san," she said sternly, "While I am sympathetic, all of the arranged marriages are legal under the guidelines laid down by the Noble's General Council."

"But I'm not a noble!" Grimmjow shouted, "You don't have the right to tell me what to do!"

"We _do_ have the right, as you are clearly, as shown in your profile, a former member of the Shihoin family!"

"That's utter, raving bullshit!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Grimmjow's right," Ichigo added in a more civil tone, "There's no way..."

"And you have also already consummated the marriage..."

"WE DID NOT!"

"It has been confirmed by our council-approved method. And there are babies that have been conceived."

"Hey lady!" Grimmjow hissed, pointing to his slim belly, "There ain't nothing in there but muscle!"

"Say that again in a few months when the babies' reiatsu causes a big bulge," Midori said dryly, "Sirs, I told you that I am sympathetic, but you destroyed your argument, coming here, clearly already having made heirs. I will note your objection, but I warn you that the council is not going to approve a dissolution with heirs on the way."

"Well, I don't care whether those perverted old freaks approve or not!" Grimmjow steamed, "I'm telling you for the last time, I ain't a fucking Shihoin, never have been. I haven't been fucked by Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo and there are no goddamned vermin in my insides! You got that?"

"I suppose we'll see about that," Midori said, smirking meaningfully, "I think we have concluded our business, here. If you gentlemen will kindly leave my chambers..."

Grimmjow and Ichigo exchanged furious glances and let out a mutual huff of indignation before turning and stomping out of the room.

"Kami," sighed the council assistant, "what is _with _those two? I don't know why they're complaining. They are one just like the other. They should be happy..."

She shook her head and turned, smiling as the next appointment entered the room.

"Ah, Sasune-sama and Orochi-chan."

"What the hell did you just call me?" Orochi steamed, scowling malevolently.

"Well, you _are_ the designated clan wife..."

"I am _not _that man's _wife_!" Orochi shouted, "And I never will be!"

"Eh, here we go again," Midori sighed, rolling her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, when will I start to get a baby bump?" Renji asked, looking down at his bare belly and watching as Byakuya bent to kiss him there.

"Oh, it will be a few months," Byakuya explained, "and you will not get as big as a woman, because in male shinigamis, the baby stays in reiatsu form until after the birth."

"Eh, how's the little devil gonna get out?" the redhead inquired, looking down at his nether region, "I mean, I'm not gonna..."

"No," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "The area of your stomach above the spirit chamber will soften and lose cohesion, allowing the baby's reiatsu to pass through. It will go back to normal afterward."

"Whew, that's a relief!" Renji chuckled, "But are you sure the old council farts aren't going to be pissed at you for getting yourself knocked up too?"

Byakuya smiled and looked down at his own slim abdomen.

"We will just not make too much of an issue of it," Byakuya answered calmly, "There is no need to be explaining ourselves. If we say nothing and do not make an issue of it, most will assume that you just had two babies."

"Yeah? How's that gonna happen when you start popping out too?" Renji giggled, "Are they gonna say it's just sympathy weight gain?"

"I will probably be expected to avoid the public eye during later months of my gestation," Byakuya suggested.

"Sounds like you and I are gonna have a lot of time on our hands," Renji said, grinning and pouncing on his lovely mate, "I can think of just how I wanna spend that time with you, Byakuya."

He sank into the Kuchiki heir's willing mouth, sucking indulgently as he rubbed sensuously against Byakuya's writhing body. Byakuya's fingers traced the bold black lines that marked the redhead's tanned back and firm bottom as they continued kissing and rolled over so that Renji laid on his back. Byakuya moved to mount his feisty lover, but paused as loud voices sounded outside their room. They broke free of each other and ran out onto the wooden walkway as Kurushimi backed out of his bedroom, clutching at something that had impaled his shoulder and staring as Tetsuya emerged from the room with his sword in his hand and mayhem in his deeply hazed eyes.

"Tetsu-hana, what are you doing?" the white-faced Shima heir panted, holding on to what looked to be a large icicle that had penetrated his shoulder.

Byakuya flash stepped to his possessed cousin, striking him with a shock of kido and dropping Tetsuya into his arms. Kurushimi yanked the icicle out of his shoulder, hissing a string of curses and staring down at his unconscious clan wife.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Renji whispered, staring in shock, "Tetsuya would never..."

"No," Byakuya agreed, studying Tetsuya carefully, "My cousin has been somehow tampered with."

"You m-mean, during his disappearance?" Kuri managed, holding his bleeding shoulder as Magdelina and Aderia rushed to help him.

"What is this devil's play?" Magdelina gasped.

"What happened to our poor _Angelito_?" Aderia added.

"I am not sure," Byakuya said uncertainly, "But until we know, I am afraid that Tetsuya must be placed under restraints...for everyone's safety."

Kuri shook his head emphatically.

"You cannot restrain Tetsu-hana," he objected, "He was once a prisoner. You know it will drive him _loco_! We could lose our child! He could die, himself, Byakurai!"

"I understand," Byakuya agreed, "but you must understand that, whatever the reason, Tetsuya just attempted to take the life of a clan leader. Until we know why and make sure that whatever caused it has been abated, we cannot chance that he will attack anyone again."

"He won't understand this!" Kuri snapped furiously, "Do you _want _him to die, fool?"

"Of course not," Byakuya insisted, "and no one knows better than I do how much it will terrify him to be imprisoned, even in your family holding cell. But you must understand, there will be questions. Now, allow your family to heal you. I will take my cousin to the holding cell."

"No, Byakurai, if you love that young man, do not do that!" Kuri shouted.

"I am sorry. You are a clan leader. You should know. The best thing we can do to help Tetsuya is to do everything exactly by the rules and show no favoritism. We can keep him unconscious, if you want, but the rules say he must be restrained until he is deemed guilty and imprisoned, or he is freed of what made him do this and exonerated."

"Please listen to Byakuya-san," Magdelina pleaded softly with her son, "You are hurt. Let Aderia treat your wound. Byakuya-san won't let any harm come to our _Angelito._ He will find what happened and Tetsuya will be freed again quickly."

"I hope so," Kuri said, watching with heartbroken eyes as Renji lifted Tetsuya and carried him away alongside Byakuya, "I already lost Hideaki. I won't lose Tetsu-hana and our child. I will cut my own throat first!"


	11. Bonds

**Chapter 11: Bonds**

**(HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRIMMJOW! Got that in just under the wire! And as soon as midnight comes, I'll be kicking off REDSTRAVAGANZA! A month of hot, hot, hot Renji-centric releases with a multitude of partners. Renji/Byakuya, Renji/Ichigo, Renji/Tetsuya, Bazz-B/Renji, Aizen/Renji and anyone else I can think of to chase that red-tailed beauty! Glad to have you guys along for the ride. Enjoy the avalanche of Renji-ness! Love you all! Spunky)**

"Shima taichou," the grand councilor greeted Kurushimi, "I came as soon as I heard about what happened."

He frowned at the sight of the bandaged wound on Kuri's shoulder.

"My exploratory team will take evidence from the scene of the crime..."

Kuri shook his head firmly.

"The crime did not take place here," he insisted, "Daisuke, someone has tampered with my clan wife's mind. Tetsu-hana would never harm his own family."

"I believe that remains to be seen," the grand councilor replied, shaking his head, "I understand that something may have caused what happened, but we need to establish both the crime and the factors leading up to it. We will need to question Shima Tetsuya and unless you wish to incarcerate him here, we will move him to the council detention building to await trial."

"Now, wait a minute!" Renji objected, stepping forward from where he stood at Byakuya's side, "You can't just come into a noble home and start telling a clan leader what to do!"

"Renji," Byakuya said, placing a staying hand on the redhead's arm, "the noble's general council, while not interfering in the day-to-day workings of the particular families does oversee events that have repercussions in more than one clan."

"But the clans involved are my own and yours," Kuri interjected.

He paused for a moment, glancing at Byakuya.

"I believe Byakuya and I can work this out without the involvement of the council."

Daisuke sighed and shook his head.

"I am afraid it is more complicated than that, because of the fact that we are responsible for putting your attacker in your household by choosing Tetsuya as your clan wife."

"I don't care about that," Kuri insisted, "I believe very firmly that the council was correct in choosing Tetsuya for me. This is really an internal matter, something for Byakuya and me to handle. We can settle this over a bottle of fine sake, ne?"

"I have no objection to working this out privately," Byakuya agreed, "There is no reason to make it a public matter. Our clans stand to lose more than we gain from the negative coverage."

"Yes, I suppose there is that, and I understand your protective feelings for Tetsuya, however, you must be aware that the situation has caused some concern about the choosing process."

"How so?" Byakuya asked, not daring to look at Kuri.

"Well, we can't figure out how Tetsuya was chosen for Shima taichou. Going back to the original input entries, he should have been eliminated as an option, given his half-blood status and our awareness that his first gestation was not viable."

"It was not _viable_ because some of our misguided brothers took it upon themselves to imprison and kill the mixed bloods," Kuri said in a low, angry voice, "Tetsuya lost his child, yes, but he survived and he is going to have the Shima heir."

Daisuke arched a fine eyebrow.

"He is...already pregnant?"

"It is not confirmed," Kuri admitted, "but it will be."

"That could offer him some protection from immediate harm, but I think the two of you know that he will have to stand trial, if for nothing better than to have his name cleared. As a mixed blood, he will be the target of a lot of disapproval."

"Well, disapproval or not, he isn't at fault for this!" Renji insisted.

"And you have..._proof_ to back this up?" the grand councilor asked.

Renji stiffened.

"I don't need proof when I know Tetsuya like I do!"

"I understand he is your friend," Daisuke explained, "But I hardly think that excusing him because 'you say so' is enough to mollify the ones who will want to see Tetsuya held accountable for his actions."

"I assume these are the same as the ones who wanted to imprison and kill the mixed bloods for nothing more than existing, I presume," Kuri hissed angrily.

"I think an _icicle in the shoulder_ is something other than _just existing_, Shima taichou," Daisuke argued, "You do not even dispute that Shima Tetsuya attacked you, and you offer no proof of your claim that he was brainwashed into doing so. And I might warn you that even if he was brainwashed, that young man can never be trusted again. I strongly advise you, whatever you decide to do, you annul the marriage and have the boy committed to a good mental hospital. That could help prove your assertion and it would earn him some sympathy from the council."

"Earn him sympathy?" Kuri repeated icily, "_Usted idiota! No voy a traicionar a mi amante como eso! ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? ¡Bastardo!" _(You moron! I will not betray my lover like that! What kind of man do you think I am? Bastard!)

"I think what Shima taichou means to say is that he will hold Tetsuya here until his trial," Byakuya said calmly, "As the leader of the other clan involved, I am fine with this."

"I think it is dangerous to leave Tetsuya here," Daisuke said sternly, "It seems that Shima taichou is blinded by his feelings for Tetsuya, and your cousin is a proven danger to him."

"No one is going to touch my clan wife!" Kuri snapped, laying a hand on his sword, "and I want you to leave my home now!"

"Of course," Daisuke said stiffly, "Just keep in mind that, as you are acting against the will of the council, council forces will be posted near your home for the duration...to be available in case of another violent incident. They will have authorization to kill Tetsuya, if they deem him to be a threat. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider remanding him to council custody?"

"Get out of here!" Kuri shouted.

Daisuke nodded and turned to go, then paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Just so you are informed, the council is performing an inquiry into changes to the computer entries that occurred the night before the choosing ceremony. I am curious about what that investigation will reveal. It will be unfortunate if any tampering might cause us to invalidate certain unions."

He turned away and walked out without another word.

Renji shook his head worriedly.

"What're we gonna do?" he asked urgently, "We all know Kuri tampered with the computers!"

"Tell me there were no witnesses to this," Byakuya said, frowning.

"No one saw me touch the computers," Kuri informed them, "however, there was a guard I intoxicated before going in. I do not think he will talk, but who knows for sure."

"Damn it!" Renji snapped furiously, "We're in some real trouble, all of us. Tetsuya could end up dead or in prison and our marriages could be revoked."

"I don't think they will annul the marriages, except perhaps for mine and Tetsu-hana's, assuming all of us impregnated our partners," Kuri assured him, "The one we have to worry about is Tetsu-hana. He could earn a death sentence for injuring me with intent to kill. And even if not, he will certainly go to prison for many years."

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Renji said, clenching his fists.

"No," Byakuya agreed, "but we need some kind of plan. Normally, I would have Tetsuya or Arashi use waterforms, and I would suggest an evacuation to a hidden family retreat. However, Tetsuya is still without his powers, he is unconscious, and Arashi still has not emerged from his body, because he is still recovering from injury."

"So, what're we gonna do?" Renji asked urgently, "I don't think we can take a step outside of this place without those council goons jumping us and taking Tetsuya with them!"

"This will take careful planning," Byakuya mused.

"Then, we had best get planning," Kuri said darkly, "because I don't care about the consequences, no one is laying a hand on my Tetsu-hana!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ichigo-sama?" the Shiba heir's attendant called softly.

"Ungh," Ichigo grunted, yawning widely and scratching his head, "What is it, Toshi?"

"It is Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, sir," Toshi reported solemnly.

"Eh...is he causing trouble again? Just give him something to eat and leave him alone for a while. That usually works, ne?"

"Oh, it's not that, sir," Toshi went on, "Grimmjow-san is ill."

Ichigo blinked and sat up straighter.

"He is?" the Shiba heir mused, a strange tickle in his stomach at the thought, "Is he all right? What's wrong with him?"

_I kinda know what he's probably going to tell me, but..._

"Maybe you had better come and see him, Ichigo-sama," the attendant suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Ichigo sighed, slipping out of bed and walking out into the hallway.

As he approached the bathroom, he heard Grimmjow curse, then sounds of intense discomfort, retching, then more swearing.

"Well, that doesn't sound good," Ichigo sighed, walking into the bathroom.

He spotted Grimmjow, crouching on the floor, in front of the open toilet, holding his stomach and vomiting violently.

"Damn, are you all right?" he asked, though it was more than clear the sexta espada was anything but okay, "Is there something I can do?"

"Ugh...Ptttthh!" Grimmjow spat, "You've fucking done enough, haven't you, you stupid son of a bitch! Augh!"

He paused and retched loudly. Ichigo winced.

"Look, you don't even know that you're knocked up, and you sure as hell don't know for sure that it was me..."

"You're the only one I've shared a goddamned bed with!" the hollow seethed, "I haven't had sex with anyone in a really long time, so I fucking know it was you, Kuro...eh, Ichigo!"

"I didn't sleep with you!" Ichigo objected, "Well, I did sleep next to you, but I didn't have sex with you. I swear I didn't!"

"Ungh...bleah!" Grimmjow heaved, "Then explain to me exactly how I got fucking pregnant without having sex? You think it was immaculate conception? Dumbass! You fucked me in your sleep or something!"

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know! Why the hell are you asking me? I don't know why you do the goddamned deranged things you do!"

"C'mon, I didn't do it!"

"Would you shut up and hand me a towel? Do something useful or better yet, just get away from me! I don't want to see your annoying, stupid, moronic, impregnating and lying face!"

"What? Grimmjow!"

"Ugh, leave me alone!" the hollow yelled, jumping to his feet and bolting back across the bathroom and out the door.

"Hey!" Ichigo cried.

He watched Grimmjow disappear down the hall, then sighed resignedly.

"Shoot, what do I do now?" he mused.

"I will go and care for Grimmjow-san," Toshi offered, "He doesn't have as much reason to be angry with me, I suppose."

"I told you, I didn't knock Grimmjow up!" Ichigo insisted, "I just slept next to him! If' he's having a kid, then it's not mine!"

"Please try not to worry, Ichigo-sama," Toshi said soothingly, "The healer is coming in and he will be able to prove to Grimmjow-san that you did not father the child...if there even is a child. We don't know for sure yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ichigo said in a troubled tone, "Augh, but Toshi, what if I did do something to Grimmjow? What if I did have sex in my sleep or something? What am I gonna do?"

"We will deal with that when and if it comes to that," Toshi said reassuringly, "But let me go and check in with Grimmjow-san and the healer."

"Okay...but maybe I should go too," Ichigo said uncertainly, "What do you think? I mean, if I stay here, I'm just gonna worry about what's going on in there, so..."

"But if you go into his guest room, he may become agitated."

"I think he's already agitated," Ichigo sighed, shaking his head, "Anyway, I really need to know what's going on. I'll feel awful if I took advantage of Grimmjow."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"But what if the kid is mine!" Ichigo worried.

"Then, there is an explanation," Toshi decided, "You would not take advantage of Grimmjow-san, so if you did become intimate with him, there is an explanation as to why. I know there is!"

"Okay," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "But, you know, I'd better go in. I'll just...stay near the door or something, in case he flips out."

"Good thinking, Ichigo-sama," Toshi complimented him.

The two walked down the hallway, to the guestroom Grimmjow had been given upon their arrival at Shiba Manor. They entered the well appointed room and stood quietly near the doorway as the healer leaned over Grimmjow and laid hands on his slim belly.

"Have you had any abdominal pain?"

"Just cause I got the shit kicked outta me a few days ago," Grimmjow answered, "But it's not pain that's bothering me. I can't stop throwing up. I've been throwing up all morning! I don't know if I'm sick or if that asshole, Ichigo, knocked me up! He keeps saying he didn't do anything when we slept next to each other, but..."

"But," sighed the healer, "you are pregnant."

"Fuck...what am I gonna do about that?"

The healer eyed him cautiously for a moment.

"Are you saying that you want to end this pregnancy?" he asked carefully.

"You can do that?" Grimmjow asked, looking surprised, " thought because Ichigo's a noble..."

"Well, you are both from noble families."

"Actually, I'm not. I don't know where the hell they got that bullshit about me being a Shihoin."

"It does seem a little dubious," the healer admitted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now," Grimmjow said, staring down at his belly and touching the area beneath his belly button with curious fingers, "There's a kid to think about, right?"

"Ahem," the healer said, clearing his throat, "There are signs of more than one reiatsu, Grimmjow-san."

"What?" the besieged hollow managed, "What the hell? Like one little bastard wasn't enough? How the hell many are we talking about?"

"Oh, I can't be sure at this point. Not until they emerge. That's when the reiatsus separate and are born. They resolve into their physical bodies after emerging."

"Okay, whatever," Grimmjow snapped, "And how do we tell if Kurosaki...erm...Ichigo is the father? I need to know so I can kill him if he is."

"That would not be advisable," the healer said sternly.

"What the hell? Why not? He screwed me while I was unconscious! I've got more than enough right to kick the merry shit outta him!"

"_If_ Ichigo-sama is the father, then when I do a resonance test, it will be confirmed."

"How do you do that test? Is it painful?"

"Oh, no, not at all," the healer assured the anxious hollow, "But I do need Ichigo-sama to..."

"I'm right here," Ichigo said, stepping further into the room.

Grimmjow scowled.

"So, the truth'll come out and we'll see if you're a freaking liar or not."

He watched closely as the healer motioned for Ichigo to join him, then laid the Shiba heir's hand in place on the sexta espada's pale-skinned stomach. He sent a tiny thread of his own reiatsu into Ichigo's hand, and a moment later, Ichigo's hand and Grimmjow's belly glowed a lovely ice blue.

Ichigo's face paled and he swallowed hard. The healer looked at him sympathetically.

"I know you wish it wasn't true, but you are the father."

"You piece of lying shit!" Grimmjow complained.

"But please," said the healer, "It's not really Ichigo-sama's fault, you see? Because you resonate almost perfectly...a true resonance!"

"A...true resonance?" Ichigo mused dazedly.

"Yes," the healer confirmed, "The level of your resonance is extremely high, so when you were together sleeping, you likely both engaged in intimacy..."

"We had sex?" Grimmjow asked, looking mystified, "Just because of this...resonance thingy?"

"Yes," the healer confirmed, "A high resonance is a compulsion that no one can resist. You two were perfectly mated in the choosing. This was meant to be!"

"Meant to be? Are you crazy?" Grimmjow and Ichigo yelled together.

"Yes," the healer said, smiling, "You are perfect for each other!"


	12. Light in Dark Places

**Chapter 12: Light in Dark Places**

**(A feisty new chapter requested by several readers. Enjoy! Love, Spunky)**

"Won't you try to eat something, _Angelito_?" Aderia pleaded, sitting down on the edge of the bed and setting the tray in front of her, while Magdelina held Tetsuya against her, running fingers gently through the soft waves of his hair and patting his deathly pale cheek, "You know that now that you are carrying our Kuri-kuri's heir, you must eat more."

"We have not put you in the house jail," Magdelina reminded him, "This is just a guest room, and you know it is as just for your protection that the barrier is around it. We don't know who created this mischief and affected your mind so that you attacked my son, but we know it isn't in your nature to harm anyone without provocation."

"But I _did_!" Tetsuya said in a shaky voice, "I attacked Kuri for no reason. I didn't even know why when it happened. I don't know how it happened. One minute I was kissing him and the next, it was like someone else took control of my body. I couldn't think or move on my own. It was like I lost control of myself completely!"

"But you are in control now," Magdelina observed, and that means that we should be trying to figure out how this was done. You need energy to be able to tackle that question and find answers, _Angelito_. So, please, eat something to keep up your strength."

"I am trying," Tetsuya said in a shaky voice, "but I feel so sick inside! I keep seeing Kuri backing away and bleeding so badly...and while he was hurting and bleeding, I couldn't make myself react. I was going to continue to hurt him. I was going to kill him!"

"There now," Aderia soothed him, squeezing his hand comfortingly, "you wouldn't have killed him. My brother was only damaged a little because he was taken by surprise, but you know he is strong and smart...eh, don't tell him I said that, but it is true. He wasn't going to just stand there and let you kill him."

"And your cousin stopped you," Magdelina added, "We are going to get to the bottom of how you were overcome and made to attack Kuri. But you have to take care of yourself and your little one while we do that?"

"But don't you understand?" Tetsuya asked worriedly, "I am a half-blood who attacked a clan leader! It doesn't matter that you have incarcerated me here, there will be a trial before the Noble's General Council whether you turn me over to them or not. And if Kuri doesn't go to the trial, they will certainly convict me and sentence me to death! Even if he does attend, he might not be able to stop them! They may wait until the heir is born before carrying out my sentence, but in the end, he isn't going to be able to stop it. There are still many who hate the mixed bloods like me. They will make sure that I die for this!"

Tetsuya looked down at his shaking hands.

"And even more important, I could still be dangerous."

"Oh _Angelito_," Aderia objected, "you will be fine! Don't worry. We will figure out who tampered with you and we will undo their mischief."

"But I will never be trustworthy again!" Tetsuya lamented, "If we don't know how it happened or how the power that affected me worked, then how can we know it won't happen again?"

"Don't worry about such things," Magdelina advised him, giving him a kiss of encouragement on the cheek, "Kuri and Byakuya will make sure that whatever was done to you is undone. It will be all right, trust me. Trust your husband and your cousin."

"I do trust them," Tetsuya assured her, "I am just...afraid. I would never want to hurt Kuri, but I did. I hurt him and I couldn't stop myself. Even though I was screaming inside..."

"_Angelito,_ you must stop," Magdelina chided him gently, "Come now, eat something for the baby and try to rest. The stress is not good for you."

"Is someone misbehaving?" Kuri's voice asked from outside the barrier.

Tetsuya flinched inwardly at the sad inflection.

_He is trying to joke to break the tension, but Kuri is afraid...and it's my fault._

Tetsuya looked up at his husband, who remained standing just outside the protective barrier. He forced a quivering smile.

"I am sorry, Kuri-kuri-Sama," he apologized, "I am trying to eat, but I just feel so sick that..."

"I know," Kuri said patiently, "We are both trying to stay calm and do the right things, but it's not easy, is it?"

"N-no," Tetsuya confessed, tears filling his eyes.

He pulled free of Magdelina and climbed out of bed, then approached the door, where Kuri stood on the outside of the barrier.

"Still," Tetsuya continued, "you and I must do the right things, even if it is hard to do so."

"Yes," Kuri agreed, "So stay here and take care of yourself. I cannot enter the room to comfort you, but know I am with you, my beautiful Tetsu-hana. I will find out who did this and I will stop their foul plans. I won't let you leave me, I promise you!"

"I trust you," Tetsuya assured him, "I trust Byakuya-sama. Whatever my fate, I love you, Kuri-kuri-sama!"

Kuri stood, staring at Tetsuya with a shattered expression, his eyes filling with tears of frustration. Aderia and Magdelina made sounds of surprise as he struck at the barrier, breaking it apart and closing the distance between them. Instantly, the two women converged on Tetsuya, Magdelina holding him gently from behind and Aderia inflicting a quick kido spell to keep him from moving. Kuri's arms wrapped around Tetsuya, then a chill went through him as Tetsuya's eyes flashed a wicked white for a moment and seemed to lose cognizance.

"It is happening again, you fool! Why did you do that?" Aderia scolded her brother, "Obviously, we have to find who did this and learn their power or he will _keep trying to kill you_!"

"I know, Deripie," Kuri said sadly, holding Tetsuya's restrained form tightly against him, and kissing him passionately, "I just need to touch him...not just to comfort him, but to comfort myself. I know now I have given Tetsu-hana my whole heart...because just the thought of losing him breaks it."

He gazed down into Tetsuya's senseless and dangerously aggressive eyes, defying the power that wanted to kill him.

"I will not let you take my Tetsu-hana from me," he warned the unseen enemy, "I will find you, whoever and wherever you are, I will make an end of you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji emerged from sleep to find himself entangled in blankets and sheets, and alone in the guest room he shared with his new husband. He peeked out from under the covers and smiled sympathetically as sounds of discomfort and sickness leaked out of the nearby bathroom. Pushing the soft and sinfully warm covers off, he exited the bed and walked naked to the bathroom door.

"You all right, Byakuya?" he called through the door.

"I'm fine," Byakuya sighed, "You can come in."

The redhead opened the door and found Byakuya on his knees near the toilet and his attendant standing near him.

"You may leave us, Torio," Byakuya said, excusing the attendant, "Renji will take care of me."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," the young man said, bowing and exiting the bathroom.

Renji chuckled sympathetically.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "but I was in here a little while ago, doing the same thing. At least it's for a good reason, right?"

"Yes, I agree that starting a family with you is a very worthy cause," Byakuya agreed, accepting Renji's arm around him as the redhead helped him to his feet, "Thank you, Renji."

He filled a cup with water and rinsed his mouth, then walked out into the dressing area, where Torio was waiting. Renji returned to the bed and retrieved his yukata, wrapping it around his lanky frame as he joined the two.

"What's the hurry," he asked curiously, "I know you got up a little later than usual, but..."

"I received a hell butterfly from the grand councilor's office. Daisuke has called a meeting to discuss what we know about Tetsuya's affliction. Kurushimi's healer was able to determine that a foreign reiatsu has entered my cousin's system, but as yet, no one has been able to identify the source."

"So what do you think they're gonna do?" Renji asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure," Byakuya admitted, "They are likely to address the protective measures around Tetsuya to ensure that Kurushimi is safe from further attacks. They may try to convince him to turn Tetsuya over to the council for commitment in a mental facility for the duration."

"But there's no way you and Kuri are going to let that happen, right?" Renji inquired.

"Not as long as we live and breathe," Byakuya said in a determined tone, "I would never dare to place Tetsuya in their hands. That council stood by while the illegal mixed blood prisons destroyed countless families. And even once the prisons were emptied and the prisoners freed, they refused to take the word of the prisoners over the pureblood sons that had tormented and killed many of them. It was the worst miscarriage of justice in the history of the clans. I was ashamed that day to wear a noble name. There was no honor in what those people did!"

"Well, I know you're not going to let that kinda shit happen again," Renji said, squeezing his hand, "And I'll be happy to beat the living hell out of anyone who tries to railroad Tetsuya. For kami's sake, without him, do they even realize how many of their _pureblood_ family members would have died in the war? They just finished acknowledging what he did for them, and now they might try to shuffle him off into some deep hole he might never come out of? We're sure as hell not going to let that happen!"

"No," Byakuya agreed, "there is no way that I will allow my cousin to fall into their hands. One way or another, I will protect Tetsuya from them."

"I'm with you," Renji assured him, feeding him an affectionate kiss and turning to find his own clothes as Torio hastened to finish dressing Byakuya.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh!" Grimmjow groaned, jerking out of a sound sleep and grabbing his belly as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Ichigo sat up in the bed, sighing sympathetically at the sounds of violent retching mingled with a goodly amount of heated swearing.

"Urgh!...fucking Kurosaki, you stupid...bleah...b-bastard! I'm gonna...hurk...k-kick your ass when I get outta here! You'd better run, you...guh...asshole!"

Ichigo left the bed and walked into the bathroom, picking up a soft, warm robe from the back of the chair near Grimmjow's side of the bed. He carried it into the bathroom and laid it around the crouched Espada's shoulders as Grimmjow continued to alternate hissing furiously, vomiting and swearing.

"Don't _touch_ me again, you freak!" Grimmjow snapped, his body quivering as he shifted strangely between his normal and resurreccìon forms.

"Take it easy," Ichigo chided him, dropping onto his knees behind the afflicted hollow, "Aderia showed me something that can make you feel better. I'll do it if you promise not to kill me, okay? You want to feel better, right?"

"Yeah, I wanna feel better!" Grimmjow fumed, "I wanna feel better so I can kick your stupid impregnating ass!"

"Hey, you heard what they said," Ichigo reminded him, "It wasn't my fault."

"Don't give me that shit about some kinda goddamned resonance!" Grimmjow yelled, "I'm not fucking resonating with you! You annoy the hell outta me!"

"Well, you aren't exactly my type either!" Ichigo yelled back, "Now look, you've got two choices here. You can either keep feeling like shit, throwing up and eventually fainting, or you can calm down and let me balance your reiatsu and the kid's."

"I _told_ you, you're not fucking touching me!"

"I _have_ to touch you to balance your reiatsu, baka!" Ichigo complained.

"All right, fine!" Grimmjow snapped, dragging himself to his feet and staggering back to the bed, swatting away Ichigo's hands as Ichigo reached out to steady him, "Balance it, then. Just don't think you're touching me other than that!"

"I wouldn't want to touch you other than that, you jerk!" Ichigo fired back.

"Shut up and start balancing already!" Grimmjow complained, dropping onto the bed, "I feel like I'm gonna puke my guts out."

"All right, all right," Ichigo grumbled, taking up a position behind him, "but I've gotta hurry cause there's a meeting of the Noble's General Council and they've called all the leaders and adult heirs to be there."

"Fine, the sooner you shut up and get started, the sooner my ass will be balanced and you can get the hell outta here and stop bugging me."

"Man, you're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Ichigo complained.

"Oh, _I'm_ a pain in the ass?" Grimmjow repeated mockingly, "I'm not the one poking people in the ass, Kurosaki! That's all you, you horny son of a bitch!"

"I wasn't horny," Ichigo argued, wrapping his arms around the cranky hollow from behind and sliding his hands under Grimmjow's yukata to rub his bare belly.

"Keep your hands up on my belly and away from my junk, pervert!" Grimmjow warned him.

"Believe me, I don't wanna touch you down there," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, "I might not get my hand back."

"Damned right, you wouldn't! I'd bite it off!"

"I meant because it would get some disease and fall off from touching something that nasty!" Ichigo corrected him.

"You wanna see nasty?" Grimmjow taunted him, "Just wait'll you get done. I'll show you nasty!"

"Well, no one's nastier than you."

"Shut up and balance, will you?"

"You shut up!"

"Fine!" Grimmjow yelled, "I don't wanna talk to you anyway!"

"What is all of the yelling?" Aderia asked, tapping on the door frame and stepping into the room, "It's still a little early for that kind of noise, you know."

"Sorry, Aderia," Ichigo apologized, "Grimmjow was just getting on my nerves a little."

"Well, he's getting on my nerves a lot!" Grimmjow said scathingly.

"You should try to calm down," Aderia advised the angry Espada, "When you get angry, you rile your reiatsu and that makes it take longer for your husband to balance your reiatsu with your baby's."

"_Husband_?" Grimmjow objected loudly, "That asshole's not my husband! I don't care what that bunch of crazy old men said, I'm not married to Kurosaki! I didn't agree to that shit and neither did he. We're not married, get it?"

"Hey, don't be rude to my cousin," Ichigo said sternly, "You shouldn't use so much bad language around girls."

To Ichigo and Aderia's surprise, the hollow colored slightly and lowered his eyes.

"Sorry," he said to Aderia, shocking the two even more.

Grimmjow looked up at their confused expressions and scowled.

"Hey, just cause I'm a hollow doesn't mean I don't have any manners."

"You sure don't show them to most people, not even Nel's kid form," Ichigo sniped.

"Knock it off, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow steamed.

"Calm down now!" Aderia said sternly, "And don't be rude to _Shiba _Ichigo. He is the heir to a noble clan now, and whether you like it or not, the Noble's General Council made him your husband. So, for right now, he is."

"Well, how the hell...er...how the _heck_ do you figure that when neither he or I wanted to get married and we didn't even say I do?" Grimmjow complained.

"It's just the rules of the clans," Aderia said firmly, "You know that a lot of the people who were married wouldn't have chosen it. But have you forgotten that we have all just been through a war and that it's important to keep our families protected from dying out. The noble clans might be full of people who aren't so nice, but we do protect the Seireitei and the three worlds. We even protect your home, Jaegerjaques Grimmjow. There were noble sons and daughters, fighting and dying with you as you acted to protect your home. Have you forgotten already the camaraderie that allowed us to triumph over Ywach?"

"Huh..." Grimmjow mused, lowering his eyes and looking out the bedroom door into the gardens, "We may have forgotten their differences and worked together, but none of us defeated Ywach. Ichigo did that, end of story. That's why I'm not going to kill him, and it's why I'll put up with this garbage...for now, anyway, until we can convince those old farts to butt out and stop trying to tell us we're something we're not."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, his hands stopping for a moment. Grimmjow shot him a furious glance.

"Aren't you supposed to be _doing_ something, Kurosaki...eh, Shiba?"

"That's better," Aderia said approvingly, giving the two and short examination, then exiting the room.

"Hey," Ichigo said, after she had left, "we'll get this figured out, okay?"

"What's to figure out?" Grimmjow sighed wearily, leaning back into Ichigo's embrace, "We're having a litter together, right? You don't have kids and not take care of'em."

"I think so too," Ichigo agreed, rubbing Grimmjow's belly gently and calming the area with soothing reiatsu, "and by the way, you don't have to call me Shiba if you don't want to."

"Huh?" Grimmjow grunted, turning a curious blue eye on him.

"I grew up a Kurosaki," Ichigo said firmly, "I didn't stop being one just because those old men finally learned about me and my mom and dad. It's Kurosaki to you and me."

Grimmjow let out a huff of breath almost smirking as the comforting infusion continued.

"All right, Kurosaki it is," he chuckled, leaning back to deliver a few last words into Ichigo's blushing ear, "I like that better too."


End file.
